7 Years Later
by Predador de Perereca
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman é atualmente um dos melhores soldados do JSDF. Estando atualmente no Afeganistão, ele recebe uma promoção e está voltando para casa depois de sete longos anos. Rated M for adult content in future chapters. [AU, OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Bom, essa história é altamente inspirada na fanfic 'Deadeye', que deve ter sido a primeira fic militar de Oregairu a sair por aqui e eu amo essa história, mas já se passaram quase três anos passados e nenhum capítulo foi lançado depois, então decidi fazer a minha versão dessa história.**

 **Também estou consciente que a esmagadora maioria das fics de Oregairu são em inglês e o fanfiction não é o lugar mais recomendado para postar histórias em português, mas o fandom de Oregairu em português é muito pequeno (o que é uma pena...) e esse continua sendo o melhor lugar para postar.**

 **Nessa história o Hachiman está bastante OOC porque ele é um soldado e já viu algumas merdas, além dessa história se passar sete anos depois do tempo da LN e anime, então fiquem avisados. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Era uma hora da madrugada de um lindo dia de primavera. Tudo estava quieto na cordilheira Hindu Kush no Afeganistão, pelo menos por enquanto. Sentado atrás de um pinheiro está um soldado, com o sol nascente do Japão costurado orgulhosamente em seu ombro.

O nome do soldado é Hikigaya Hachiman.

Até hoje ele se lembra do dia onde recebeu uma proposta bastante inusitada de um conhecido de seu pai, onde depois de alguns minutos de conversa ele o convidou a fazer parte do programa de jovens soldados do **JSDF** , e não é preciso dizer que ele recusou o convite, porém aquele homem ainda deixou a proposta em aberto e se caso eu mudasse de ideia era para contatar ele.

A/N: JSDF - Japan Self-Defense Forces em inglês. são as forças armadas do Japão.

Alguns dias depois, o fim do seu segundo ano se aproximava e ele estava na sala do clube de serviço quando as duas pessoas que ele achava que eram suas amigas deram uma notícia inacreditável, e como a única coisa que ele achava que era genuína se transformou nesse evento risível, ele pensou: _O que eu tenho a perder entrando nesse programa? Nada._ E no dia seguinte ele ligou para aquele homem e pediu para entrar no programa de treinamento de jovens do exército japonês.

É claro, tudo isso fazia parte do passado e esse acontecimento fez com que ele mudasse totalmente em todos os sentidos. Muitas coisas aconteceram depois disso e hoje em dia ele só tem a agradecer por ter deixado o seu eu patético no passado.

Ele olha em volta do local mais uma vez antes do seu comunicador vibrar com a voz de um certo major. _Bem, de volta à realidade._

[Oito? Algo interessante até o momento?]

"..."

Gemendo, ele coloca a sua Remington M24 no chão cuidadosamente e alcança o seu bolso de trás para pegar seu rádio. E após pressionar o botão de conversa, ele fala calmamente e com voz baixa.

"Nada digno de nota até o momento, está tudo bem tranquilo por aqui, Okazaki. Assim como têm sido nos últimos cinco dias. Nada muda tão rápido nessas montanhas."

[Sério, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eles te enviaram. Eu pensei que você já tivesse terminado a sua turnê no Afeganistão.]

"Eu tinha. Eu estava na Somália antes que eles decidissem me transferir para cá. Disseram que os caras aqui precisavam de outro atirador depois que o último deles perdeu a perna por causa de um IED."

A/N: IED significa 'Improvised explosive device' que é conhecido no nosso bom português como bomba caseira, mas decidi deixar em inglês mesmo.

[De qualquer forma, nós temos muitos atiradores de reserva em casa. Eles não precisavam enviar o melhor dos melhores.]

"Quem sabe o que o comando está pensando. Primeiramente, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Achei que o Japão tinha acabado com as operações da ONU no Afeganistão."

[Ouvi algo sobre a ONU ter uma presença maior na região devido as novas ameaças e do aumento de atividades terroristas ao norte, de acordo com o último relatório da missão. Um dos superiores decidiu que enviar o Grupo de Forças Especiais como segurança adicional em áreas remotas do país seria uma boa ideia. Para mim isso é um desperdício de dinheiro e de bons homens, mas eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso.]

"Quem sabe o que eles estão pensando. Tudo que eu quero fazer é ir para algum lugar que não seja um deserto."

[Então me explique o porquê de um certo oficial estar se esgueirando por um deserto enquanto ele poderia estar confortavelmente numa cadeira nessas horas.]

"É mais divertido aqui fora, e atualmente não tenho nenhuma unidade sob a minha jurisdição. E a propósito, que horas são agora? Já podemos sair daqui?"

[Sim. Agora são quase 1:30. Vá para a ZP e vamos te trocar por outra pessoa. É o seu dia de folga, afinal.]

A/N: ZP – Zona de pouso ou Landing zone em inglês.

"Entendido."

Após pegar o rifle do chão, Hachiman estava pronto para sair.

 _A ZP ainda está a cinco quilômetros de distância, é uma boa caminhada. Já vai ser umas 2:30 quando eu voltar. Merda, eu só quero chegar logo no quartel e descansar um pouco._

"Tatsuya! Acorde! Estamos saindo!"

Nesse momento um outro soldado saiu debaixo de um arbusto. Limpando o cabelo preto espetado e esfregando os olhos negros, ele acena para o Hachiman, pega o seu telêmetro do chão e tira o pó do dispositivo antes de colocá-lo de volta em sua mochila. Colocando o capacete na cabeça e pegando a sua M4 do chão, ele caminha até o Hachiman e acena novamente, sinalizando que está pronto para ir. Mas pouco antes de os dois começarem a andar, o rádio do Hachiman emite novamente a voz do seu major.

[Oito, temos um problema.]

"O que é?"

[Comboio americano foi emboscado. Cinco hostis armados com AKs. Eles dizem que estão chegando mais e já pediram apoio aéreo, mas provavelmente não chegarão a tempo.]

"Alguém mais na área?"

[Negativo. Eles estão presos, aparentemente eles têm um sniper no topo da montanha que está à sua frente. Você é a única ajuda que eles têm no momento. Há um ponto a 600 pés a nordeste. Você e o cabo Tatsuya devem poder atirar no sniper que está lá.]

 _Merda! Parece que a minha cama vai ter que esperar mais um pouco._

"Entendido. Estou indo para lá agora."

[Boa sorte a vocês dois.]

Os dois soldados correram para o ponto indicado o mais rápido que podiam. Hachiman ouve alguns tiros a distância, e ele corre ainda mais rápido com Tatsuya logo atrás dele. Correndo entre os galhos e pulando sobre as pedras, os soldados alcançam a cordilheira em apenas alguns segundos. Deitado no chão em posição de bruços, Hachiman olha através do binóculo de visão noturna do seu rifle.

"Tatsuya! Me dê a localização do tiro!"

Seu confiável observador se deita ao lado dele, puxando o seu telêmetro e examinando a área. Ele vê um flash brilhante no canto superior direito que levava ao topo de uma montanha. Ele informa o Hachiman da posição do sniper inimigo. Hachiman vê o leve brilho do corpo do homem contra o céu noturno escuro através da luneta com visão noturna em sua M24.

E com um clique rápido no gatilho, eles vêem a bala ser cravada na garganta do homem, que já estava morto antes de cair no chão. Ele puxa o ferrolho para trás e empurra para frente para colocar um novo projétil na câmara. Ele sorri ao ouvir o som de chumbo gasto caindo no chão. Hachiman escuta Tatsuya rir um pouco depois do tiro e ele acaba sorrindo também.

"Alvo atingido. Bom tiro, Oito. Há outro alvo a alguns metros para a direita, provavelmente o seu observador. Mate ele."

"Encontrei ele. Disparando."

"Alvo atingido. Bom tiro. O vento está se deslocando um pouco para a direita. Certifique-se ter isso em mente no próximo tiro."

"Eu irei."

Apesar de estar atuando como um Sniper, Hachiman se formou na Academia Nacional de Defesa do Japão e é um oficial comissionado. Ele é uma das raríssimas exceções por ser um oficial que ocasionalmente é utilizado em missões extras de combate, pois antes disso ele fazia parte da infantaria japonesa e não apenas era um exímio atirador, mas também um dos soldados mais qualificados da JGSDF. Ele foi o número um da sua turma tanto na Academia como na Escola de Snipers do Exército, e a sua personalidade solitária finalmente havia se tornado uma boa característica. Nesses locais eram cada um por si, e ele fez um bom uso das suas habilidades. Ele não tinha nenhum relacionamento, apesar de ter feito alguns bons colegas nas Academias. E um deles é o Okazaki, que é o seu superior imediato nessa missão.

"Temos mais alguns alvos abaixo no lado direito da estrada. Eu estou vendo três deles. Os nossos aliados estão à esquerda, veja. A velocidade do vento é de cerca de 3 km/h vindo do leste, a distância é de aproximadamente 150 metros. Tiro fácil."

"Entendido. Encontrei ele. Disparando."

Quando o terrorista ouve o som do disparo do M24, ele rapidamente abaixa a cabeça atrás de uma pedra enquanto a bala passa sobre a sua cabeça e atinge uma pedra atrás dele. Ele aponta a sua AK para a montanha e descarrega um carregador inteiro na direção da equipe dos atiradores japoneses.

"Meu deus, o que esse cara está pensando? Honestamente, parece que os caras contra quem estamos lutando estão ficando cada vez mais burros."

"Provavelmente ficaram sem homens, ou talvez eles não tenham um treinamento adequado."

"Concordo. Atire novamente, Oito."

"Entendido. Disparando."

Desta vez, a bala voa diretamente na testa do terrorista desavisado enquanto ele se levantava para dar alguns tiros nos americanos. Ele puxa o ferrolho para trás e coloca outra bala na câmara, e começa a mover o seu rifle para atirar no próximo terrorista.

"Alvo atingido. Bom tiro."

"Disparando."

"Alvo atingido. Bom tiro."

"Disparando."

"Alvo atingido. Bom tiro. Nós terminamos aqui."

Os dois soldados guardaram os seus equipamentos e começaram a descer a encosta da montanha para se encontrar com os americanos que haviam salvado.

"Vocês estão bem?"

"Nós estamos bem! Temos uma ZP montada logo em frente."

"Vocês têm espaço para mais dois?"

"Sim! Nós vamos precisar de alguma ajuda para mover a carga do caminhão! Vocês podem nos ajudar?"

"Sim! Nós vamos descer em um minuto."

"Tenham cuidado! Quem fez os testes do IED esta manhã fez um trabalho de merda. Tinha um IED na entrada da montanha e eles não captaram nada."

Hachiman pegou o seu comunicador e chamou o major Okazaki.

"Okazaki, consegui uma carona gratuita para voltar pra base, por isso não precisa acionar os nossos helicópteros para nos buscarem."

[Ok, vejo vocês em breve.]

Quando o Hachiman desceu e cumprimentou os americanos, ele ouviu a ordem do que julgou ser o sargento deles.

"Tudo bem! Todos, levem a carga pro helicóptero! Temos que deixar o time de atiradores na base da ONU antes de voltarmos."

O helicóptero chegou na base no mesmo horário em que alguns dos mantenedores da paz saíam para fazer as suas patrulhas matinais. A bandeira azul-celeste da ONU balançava violentamente enquanto o helicóptero se aproximava do chão. O time de atiradores sai do veículo. Enquanto os dois acenavam para o helicóptero em decolagem, um certo major decidiu surpreender a sua equipe favorita de atiradores de elite.

"Yo! Oito, Tatsuya, vocês finalmente voltaram. Como foi?"

"Foi bom, Okazaki."

"Oi, onde vocês estão indo? Eu e os caras vamos sair para tomar uns drinques. Vocês dois querem vir?"

Hachiman recusa educadamente a oferta de Okazaki enquanto caminha até o quartel depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Okazaki, irritado com a recusa, caminha até Hachiman e dá um tapinha nas costas dele para chamar sua atenção.

"Okazaki, além de estar cansado e de estar fedendo um absurdo, estou quase implorando por um banho nesse exato momento."

Tatsuya sorri com a declaração do seu parceiro e logo depois se dirige a um banheiro.

"Beber um drink enquanto está fedido não é nenhum pecado, Oito. E isso é uma ordem! Eu sou o seu superior, e você está cometendo um ato de insubordinação! Eu pensei que nós éramos amigos Oito!"

"Sua patente é só um grau maior que a minha, e eu tô muito cansado mano, sem brincadeira."

"Tudo bem, você vence dessa vez. Agora falando sério, requisitaram a sua presença no escritório do general às 08h00 de amanhã, parece que eles têm uma notícia importante para te dar."

"Ok, estarei lá. Boa noite Okazaki."

"Até logo, Oito!"

...

Depois de tomar um bom banho e se alimentar com um pacote de MRE, Hachiman estava do lado de fora do seu quarto e decidiu que aquele era um bom momento para fumar.

A/N: MRE – 'Meal, Ready-to-Eat' em inglês, é a comida dos militares.

Hã? Hikigaya Hachiman fumando? É sério isso?

Bem, depois que você lida incontáveis vezes com fumaça, pólvora e explosões, além de tiros, homens gritando para retornar o fogo e atirar granadas, colegas morrerem ao seu lado, dar e receber ordens, carregar munição para um lugar distante, estocar comida e MRE, tratar a maioria dos feridos que puder, dormir 2 horas por dia, depois acordar cedo para outro tiroteio enquanto conta a sua munição, verifica caixas de munição e vê se tem munição de segurança, pelo menos um pouco de estresse acaba chegando até você. E isso tudo é fichinha perto do que eu já passei... Bem, voltando ao assunto, nada melhor do que um pouco de nicotina numa hora dessas, assim como nada melhor que uma sessão de fumo depois de uma missão bem-sucedida.

Heh, se a Komachi soubesse no que o seu querido onii-chan se tornou... E eu te entendo, Hiratsuka-sensei, eu te entendo.

Depois de terminar a sua sessão de fumo, ele foi para a cama e agora estava olhando para o teto do quartel que ele havia chamado de lar na última semana, pensando no que o general falaria para ele amanhã de manhã. Não demorou para ele cair no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Oito estava no lado de fora do escritório do coronel.

Toque, toque, toque. "Quem é?", uma voz rouca falou de dentro.

"Oito, senhor."

"Entre."

Hachiman entrou no escritório e o saudou. "Sente-se.", ele disse enquanto apontava para a cadeira.

"Oito, a partir de hoje você não servirá mais aqui no Afeganistão. A razão é simples, você foi escolhido para ser o Capitão de um pelotão do **Grupo de Forças Especiais do Japão** e por isso você está dispensado dos seus deveres como soldado."

"Uau, certamente isso é bem repentino, mas imaginei que não demoraria para eu ser chamado em algo assim." Hachiman sabia que apesar de ser um excelente homem no campo, a sua posição de oficial sempre aparece para incomodá-lo, como já aconteceu várias vezes. _Heh, sempre aparecendo para acabar com a minha diversão... deveria ter desistido da Academia de Oficiais._

"Bom, fico feliz que você não tenha nenhuma queixa a fazer sobre isso. Só deus sabe o quanto você merece voltar pra casa. Foi um prazer ter tido um soldado tão capacitado na minha unidade, mesmo que por apenas duas semanas. Boa sorte para você, Oito. Há um avião chegando hoje às nove horas para te buscar. Dito isto, você está dispensado."

"Obrigado senhor, o prazer foi todo meu."

Quando Hachiman sai do escritório do coronel, ele percebe que o Okazaki está no corredor, possivelmente esperando por ele.

Sorrindo, Okazaki anda na direção de Hachiman e coloca o seu braço por cima do ombro dele.

"Então, por que você está realmente indo para casa, Oito? Está indo para ver a sua família? Eu não acredito. Você só falou sobre a sua família uma vez durante os quatro anos que estivemos na Academia, e você falou só quando eu perguntei o porquê de ninguém estar lá com você durante a graduação."

"Por que você acha que eu não gostaria de ver a minha família, seu pequeno bastardo?"

"Hahahaha, eu posso dizer que você não exatamente é um cara de família."

"Do que você está falando? Todo mês eu envio um pouco de dinheiro para eles. Eu até mandei para minha mãe aquele tapete afegão que parecia uma privada para eles na semana passada... E adivinhe, foi você quem sugeriu para eu mandar aquele tapete de volta para casa!"

Okazaki põe a língua para fora enquanto diz:

"Eu esqueci disso."

"Aham, sei muito bem."

"Mas então, por que você está voltando agora, Oito? Você só esteve aqui por algumas semanas."

Hachiman começa a andar em direção à porta quando se lembra que Okazaki lhe fez uma pergunta.

"Parece que eu consegui uma promoção."

"Como assim?"

"Parece que as Forças Especiais do nosso querido país está solicitando os meus serviços."

"O quê!?"

"Bem, é isso que você ouviu. Maldição, porque eu me tornei um oficial?"

"Hahaha, então parece que você terá algumas responsabilidades a partir de agora. E não pergunte isso pra mim..."

"Parece que esse vai ser o caso."

"Bem, as coisas aqui vão esquentar bastante quando você sair."

"Sim, os recrutas daqui não são exatamente as ferramentas mais afiadas da nossa infantaria. Mas você é o poderoso major desse local, então estou contando com você para colocar eles na linha"

"Heh, você sabe que milagres como esse são impossíveis. E a propósito, o Tatsuya irá voltar com você? Eu acho que ele tem uma família em Izumo. Ele provavelmente adoraria vê-los novamente."

"Ele vai ficar. Esses recrutas precisarão de um sniper decente por aqui, senão eles vão morrer na primeira vez que pisar fora do QG."

"Bom ponto. Você já disse a ele que está indo embora?"

"Eu não preciso dizer a ele. Tatsuya já é acostumado com as minhas saídas repentinas e ele sabe que irá trabalhar comigo novamente."

"Eu também espero poder trabalhar com você novamente algum dia."

"Hehe, não se preocupe seu puto, nós iremos."

"Hahaha, espero que sim. A propósito, você já acabou de fazer as malas? Acho que o avião está quase chegando aqui."

"Sim, eu já terminei."

"Bem, parece que é hora de dizer adeus. Se divirta no Japão, meu camarada!"

"Sim senhor!"

"E diga um oi para o meu pai, hein."

"Pode deixar."

Após se despedir de Okazaki, Hachiman caminha até a pista de pouso e depois de 45 minutos de espera, o avião finalmente chega.

' _Está quase aqui' Besteira! Eu tive que esperar por quase uma hora! Filho da puta maldito._

Com duas malas na mão e a mochila nas costas, Hachiman cumprimenta o piloto, entra no C-130 e se senta, pronto para o longo vôo para casa.

Enquanto o piloto sinaliza para o passageiro solitário que eles estão se preparando para sair, Hachiman pensa no que encontraria quando chegasse ao Japão, e não demora para ele cair no sono.

* * *

 **Se alguém leu até aqui, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado! Planejo dar continuidade a essa história e não vai demorar pra sair o próximo capítulo.**

 **Obrigado pela leitura!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, my English is bad, really bad... but I might write an english version of the story in the future if the fic is interesting enough. For now I will continue writing this in Portuguese, but thanks for your interest and support! And google translator is bad, but in these situations it is better than nothing, haha**

 **También quiero agradecer a los queridos amigos latinoamericanos que están leyendo esa porquería, y espero que les guste los próximos capítulos. Hay más fics Oregairu en español que en portugués en el site, pero aún así es muy poco... Y espero que mi fic pueda satisfacer al menos parte de esa falta.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Quando o avião pousa na Base Aérea de Yokota, em Tóquio, Hachiman agradece os pilotos e sai do avião. Após ter deixado a aeronave ele é recebido por um homem alto e volumoso com ombros largos e uma barriga crescente, além de ter cabelos brancos curtos.

"Eu deveria saber que você estaria aqui."

Hachiman coloca as suas malas no chão e saúda o homem enquanto a aeronave se dirige a uma garagem da base aérea.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Capitão Hikigaya."

O homem que espera por Hachiman o saúda enquanto ele caminha na pista.

"Olá, Coronel Miura. O que o traz até aqui hoje?"

Esse homem era Yoshimoto Miura, comandante do **Grupo de Forças Especiais do Japão** (ou seja, o seu superior daqui pra frente) e uma das poucas pessoas que Hachiman tinha um pouco de apreço, afinal ele o ajudou bastante no início de sua vida militar.

"Você está tentando dizer que eu não posso sair do meu caminho para cumprimentar um dos meus homens voltando para casa? E eu pensei ter dito para você me chamar de Yoshimoto."

Enquanto Hachiman passa por Yoshimoto, ele coloca o braço em volta do ombro de Hachiman.

"Senhor. Com todo o respeito, você é o meu comandante..."

Depois de ouvir isso, Yoshimoto faz uma cara ilegível, o que é uma das boas lembranças que ele tem com esse homem.

"..."

 _Ei, já pode voltar ao normal, homem!_ Hachiman pensou com um sorriso no rosto e falou logo em seguida.

"Desculpe, eu só precisava ver essa sua reação novamente."

"Tch, maldito... Mas você salvou a vida de Okazaki por mais de uma vez, e prefiro ver você assim."

Okazaki é filho deste homem, e Hachiman o conheceu na Academia de Oficiais... eu já falei isso né? Bom, o que importa é que eu já tirei aquele idiota de algumas situações embaraçosas, e esse agradecimento não é necessário.

"Deixa disso, era só o meu trabalho. Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação"

"Hachiman, eu te devo a minha vida por ter salvo a pele do meu filho e sempre serei grato a você, e nós somos uma família Hachiman! Eu realmente queria que a Yumiko tivesse um homem como você ao lado dela. Ela precisa de um homem que possa protegê-la!"

 _Então ele continua com essas mudanças repentinas de comportamento, meu deus._

Dando ao Coronel um olhar sarcástico, Hachiman diz:

"Eu não acho que nós nos daríamos muito bem."

"Claro que daria! Ela se dá tão bem com Okazaki e vocês dois não são tão diferentes."

"Eu me recuso a ser comparado a ele, e tinha esquecido que eles eram gêmeos."

"Você pensa tão baixo assim do meu filho?"

"Hoh, me desculpe se eu machuquei os seus sentimentos."

"Ugh. Eu realmente gostaria de não ter mandado o Okazaki para seguir o seu caminho. Eu deveria tê-lo deixado aqui e cuidar de sua irmã."

"Comandante, se ele não fosse para a Academia, ele não chegaria onde está agora."

"Você está certo. Bom, vamos deixar esse papo triste de lado e entrar na base logo, pois temos algo pra conversar."

"É uma boa ideia."

Os dois continuam andando até chegarem à entrada da base. Enquanto caminham pela enorme base aérea, alguns dos soldados que estão passando cumprimentam os dois enquanto eles passam. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada eles veem uma mesa vazia na lanchonete e vão em direção a ela.

Depois de sentarem na mesa, Yoshimoto ajeita a sua postura e olha diretamente nos olhos de Hachiman.

"Bem, agora vamos falar um pouco de negócios Hachiman. Suponho que o coronel Maeda já te avisou sobre o motivo de você estar aqui?"

"Sim senhor."

"O que você achou dessa promoção, Hachiman? Me fale o que você pensa."

"Bom, eu fico bastante feliz com essa promoção. Saber que eu posso ser útil para as nossas Forças Especiais me deixa bastante satisfeito. Mas me diga Yoshimoto... por quê eu?"

"Suponho que a pergunta certa seria: Por que não você? Hachiman, você é de longe um dos melhores... não, talvez você seja o melhor soldado do país, e isso é ainda mais impressionante porque você é um oficial! Entende o que quero dizer?"

"Ok, mas isso ainda não justifica eu ser escolhido."

"Hikigaya, vou listar alguns motivos para você: a sua aptidão para o combate é excepcional, você nunca teve problemas disciplinares no exército, você completou todos os cursos de qualificação necessários para entrar nesse serviço com excelência, todas as unidades lideradas por você cumpriram os seus objetivos com sucesso e quando abriu vagas para o GFE o seu nome foi o primeiro a ser citado pelos nossos comandantes. E agora, isso justifica?"

"É... não tenho argumentos depois disso."

"Você terá 15 dias de férias contando a partir de amanhã, mas tente passar na nossa base em Narashino para assinar uns documentos que efetivarão o seu novo posto. A equipe que você irá liderar está quase completa, mas nesse meio tempo estaremos fazendo o processo de treinamento dos membros selecionados e por isso você ganhará uns dias de férias. Tem mais algumas informações para eu te falar, mas deixarei para explicar isso no dia que você for assinar o contrato, tudo bem para você?"

"Sim. Há mais alguma coisa a dizer, Yoshimoto?"

"Não. Termine de comer e eu vou te dar uma carona para casa."

"Sim senhor."

* * *

Enquanto os dois passam por Chiba, Hachiman percebe quão pouco a cidade mudou nos últimos anos. Com a exceção de um ou dois novos edifícios, o horizonte de Chiba ainda era relativamente o mesmo da última vez que ele tinha saído da cidade há 8 anos.

"Yoshimoto, pode me deixar aqui nessa rua."

"Aqui é perto de onde você mora?"

"Sim, desse ponto são só alguns minutos de caminhada."

"Tem certeza que você não quer que eu te deixe na porta da sua casa?"

"Só de me trazer até Chiba você já me ajudou bastante, Yoshimoto. Aqui está bom."

A Base Aérea de Yokota fica a 90 km de chiba e como o Hachiman não tinha passado num banco para sacar dinheiro, essa carona tinha caído do céu pra ele.

"Ok, e não se esqueça de passar em Narashino nessa semana, hein! Até mais, Hachiman!"

"Obrigado pela carona, Yoshimoto."

Eram 10 horas da noite e Hachiman estava a cinco quarteirões da casa dos seus pais. Enquanto conversava com o coronel Miura ele pensou se deveria voltar para a sua antiga casa ou se deveria dormir em um hotel, mas como ele estava sem dinheiro só havia restado a primeira opção. Apesar dele mandar uma pequena quantia de dinheiro aos seus pais mensalmente, Hachiman realmente só fazia isso para cobrir um pouco das dívidas que ele havia dado aos mesmos, pois honestamente ele nunca se sentiu realmente próximo a eles visto que em sua juventude além dele ser tratado como merda por todo mundo, ele ainda era negligenciado em sua própria casa e por sua própria família. Mas ainda assim eles tiveram importância em sua vida e são parcialmente responsáveis pela mudança do Hachiman. _Ah, vai ser só uma noite mesmo, então tanto faz._

Hachiman caminha e bate na porta da casa em que ele viveu por quase 18 anos. De repente, a porta se abre e Hachiman é envolvido em um abraço apertado. Ele sente algo molhado em seu peito e olha para baixo para ver sua mãe chorando.

Sorrindo para sua mãe, Hachiman diz:

"Estou em casa Kaa-san."

"Você demorou tanto tempo Hachi-kun!"

Limpando as lágrimas e recuando de seu filho, a mãe de Hachiman dá uma olhada em seu filho depois de oito longos anos longe de casa.

"Estou tão feliz por você estar em casa, Hachi-kun. Entre, deixe-me ajudá-lo com suas malas, você deve estar realmente cansado."

"Está tudo bem Kaa-san, eu posso levar minhas próprias malas."

Hachiman percebe que o interior da casa não mudou muito desde que ele foi para a Academia, com exceção do tapete que ele comprou para a sua mãe que estava deitado em frente ao sofá. Ele leva os seus pertences para o seu antigo quarto.

Depois de terminar com a descarregar as malas, ele desce as escadas e vê os seus pais na sala de estar.

"Hachiman, você finalmente está em casa! Todos os dias a sua mãe ficava preocupada. Toda vez que alguém batia na porta, pensávamos que alguém do exército viria nos dizer que o nosso filho havia morrido."

"Oh, Tou-san... Já faz algum tempo, não é?"

Apesar de já ser tarde da noite, eles se sentaram juntos e a mãe de Hachiman preparou um jantar rápido para o seu filho, e eles conversaram um pouco. Mas Hachiman não pôde conter a sua curiosidade alimentada pela raiva por mais tempo e perguntou: "A propósito, onde a Komachi está? Ela tá dormindo?"

"Não, hoje ela foi dormir na casa dos Kawasaki."

Kawasaki... Se eu me lembro bem, uma garota que estudou comigo tinha esse sobrenome... Espera, eu lembro dela! E lembro que ela tinha um irmãozinho irritante que sempre andava junto com a Komachi! Não, não é possível...

"Mãe, a Komachi está saindo com o Kawasaki?"

"Oh! Você quer dizer o Taishi-kun? Eles estão namorando há dois anos. Foi cerca de uma semana depois que você saiu de casa que eles começaram a sair. Eu acho que foi você que os deixou mais próximos. Komachi estava realmente triste naquela época e Taishi-kun a ajudou a passar por essa fase."

"Isso é ótimo Kaa-san. Ótimo."

 _Então eu fui a razão pela qual a minha irmãzinha acabou com ele. Hah, eu preciso de uma bebida urgentemente..._

* * *

 **Pessoal, como eu já disse no primeiro capítulo, o meu Hachiman é totalmente diferente daquele do anime e LN (em outras palavras, ele está OOC pra caralho). Nessa história ele terá uma personalidade 'suja' por assim dizer, e aqui ele será uma pessoa fria e tratará os outros com bastante indiferença, fora que ele também desenvolveu alguns hábitos desagradáveis como fumar e beber ocasionalmente, além de falar muitos palavrões durante uma conversa casual. Para aqueles que esperam o Hachiman com aquela personalidade covarde e medrosa do canon, me desculpe mas isso não terá espaço nessa história e muito obrigado por ter dedicado uma parte de seu tempo para ler isso, mas não recomendo que leia os próximos capítulos.**

 **Para aqueles que tem interesse nesse 'New Hachiman' ou simplesmente não se importa com isso, espero que curtam os próximos capítulos.**

 **Bem, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

O edifício gigante de vidro que era o quartel-general do Grupo de Forças Especiais do Japão se ergueu diante de Hachiman. Após falar com a recepcionista e ser direcionado para um corredor que levava a um conjunto de elevadores, Hachiman pressionou o seu polegar na tela de acesso e digitou '20', que era o andar onde estava o escritório do coronel Miura.

"Malditos burocratas, pra quê construir uma merda desse tamanho?" Hachiman murmurou para si mesmo quando entrou no elevador. Um luxuoso edifício que, segundo a contagem do elevador, tinha 25 andares para abrigar somente uma unidade de defesa era um exagero sem tamanho...

Depois de sair do elevador ele caminhou pelo corredor do 20° andar, e após passar por alguns escritórios ele parou em uma porta de aço reforçada, e um leitor de polegar estava embutido na parede à esquerda da porta. Hachiman novamente colocou o seu polegar no leitor, que deu um bipe alto em resposta. Após a porta se abrir, ele entrou em um novo corredor, só que diferente dos anteriores esse era feito de vidro. O chão, o teto, as paredes... tudo era feito de vidro. E atrás das vidraças tinha luzes de LED que faziam o corredor parecer interminável, mas apesar disso ele continuou caminhando.

Ele chegou na porta do final do corredor, e essa era feita de metal sólido que parecia ter saído de um filme da franquia Star Wars. Não havia nenhum leitor visível por ali, mas ele notou um pequeno buraco do tamanho de um dedo a alguns centímetros da porta. _Merda, agora eu entendo o porquê da palavra 'especial' estar presente no GFE._

"Vamos ver se essa porta abre com a minha digital."

Hachiman colocou o polegar no buraco. Houve um ruído mecânico, seguido por um bipe. Ele tirou o polegar após isso.

" _Seja bem-vindo à sala de comando da GFE, Capitão Hachiman Hikigaya."_

A porta abriu com um grande ruído e ele entrou no local. O que ele viu o deixou bastante surpreso. "Mas que porra é essa?", ele murmurou.

Esse local era muito parecido com um auditório. Parecia um coliseu, e tinha agentes de tecnologia usando fones de ouvido e digitando em computadores; também tinha escadas que levavam ao centro daquela sala, onde se encontravam algumas dezenas de telas de computadores que pareciam estar monitorando vários pontos diferentes. Mas apesar do grande número de computadores, a sala ainda estava bastante nítida.

"Senhor, você é o capitão Hachiman Hikigaya?", Hachiman ouviu uma voz feminina e virou o corpo para ver quem era a pessoa que fez essa pergunta. Ele viu uma jovem mulher de cabelo preto na altura do ombro, olhos de cor cinza, de pele extremamente branca e com o corpo muito bem desenvolvido que estava coberto por um terno feminino e uma camisa branca, e ele não podia mentir: ela era linda.

"Sim. Algum problema?", ele perguntou num tom sério.

"Não, muito pelo contrário. O meu nome é Natsue Hasegawa e o coronel Miura me ordenou a te acompanhar até a sala dele."

"Hum, prazer em te conhecer. Mas espere... como ele sabia que eu viria hoje?"

"Bem, ele somente me disse se caso um homem chamado Hachiman Hikigaya entrasse no centro de comando era para o acompanhar até a sua sala, e parece que esse é o caso."

 _Obrigado por sempre pensar em tudo, Yoshimoto! Pelo menos não precisarei mais te procurar por aqui igual um retardado._

Natsue começou a descer as escadas e gesticulou para Hachiman segui-la. Não demorou para eles chegarem ao seu destino, que era o escritório do coronel Miura.

A mulher dá um sorriso para ele antes de bater na porta. "Senhor, o capitão Hachiman Hikigaya está aqui. Ele pode entrar?"

"Sim, obrigado por acompanha-lo."

Após ter uma resposta positiva do seu superior, Natsue caminha de volta para o centro de comando e Hachiman entra na sala após agradecer a moça.

"Senhor." Hachiman diz enquanto saúda o seu coronel.

"Sabia que você viria aqui o mais breve possível, Hachiman. Sente-se." Yoshimoto retornou a saudação e disse enquanto apontava para a cadeira.

Hachiman olha ao redor da sala e confirma que o nível desse local era realmente muito alto, e comparado com os lugares que ele esteve, ali parecia quase que um outro mundo.

"Me diga Hachiman, o que você achou desse local?" Yoshimoto pergunta com um sorriso.

"Parece que eu estou participando de algum filme futurista, nunca vi um prédio tão grande como esse." Hachiman respondeu com uma pitada de sarcasmo em sua voz.

Ele ainda não via o porquê de um prédio tão grande abrigar o Grupo de Forças Especiais, mas nesse momento o coronel Miura falou, como se estivesse lendo a sua mente.

"Bom, desde que a constituição foi alterada para permitir que o **JSDF** pudesse lutar ao lado das forças armadas de países aliados ao Japão, o nosso governo também decidiu ampliar o tamanho do GFE para atender a crescente demanda do nosso país, principalmente depois que a Coréia do Norte e a China colocaram os seus militares em alerta. Com isso o primeiro-ministro autorizou a construção de uma sede para a nossa unidade, e os militares também fizeram uma reformulação completa no pessoal daqui e ainda estamos nos readequando a essa nova realidade. Agora a GFE só está aceitando os melhores operadores disponíveis e por isso você foi solicitado para capitanear uma unidade, e também é por esse motivo que a sua equipe ainda não está completa nesse momento."

"Obrigado pela explicação, Yoshimoto. Mas a minha unidade participará de que tipo de missões? Eu tenho uma noção do que é a unidade, mas gostaria de uma explicação mais detalhada." Hachiman sabia como uma unidade de forças especiais operava, afinal ele já tinha feito parte da **Delta Force** por um tempo, mas sempre é bom perguntar.

 **A/N: Delta Force - É a melhor unidade de forças especiais dos EUA e uma das melhores do mundo.**

"O foco do GFE é atuar como a principal força de antiterrorismo no nosso país e operações especiais como: resgate de pessoal e equipamento, sequestro de alvos do governo, reconhecimento estratégico, segurança especial, proteção diplomática, suporte a Forças do Exército e muitas outras missões, e isso vai ser a sua rotina diária depois que as suas férias acabarem... mas acredito que isso vai ser moleza pra você, Hachiman."

"Yoshimoto... Eu acredito que isso está fácil demais, e acho que você está escondendo alguma coisa..." Basicamente era as mesmas coisas que ele fez enquanto integrou a Delta, mas ele pressentiu que algo estava errado... porque tudo que está muito fácil esconde um fator surpresa pronto para te pegar, e isso sempre fez parte da sua visão na adolescência, mas após presenciar inúmeras merdas na vida adulta isso foi infinitamente multiplicado.

O coronel Miura franziu a testa com a afirmação de Hachiman, impressionado com a capacidade do homem de ler facilmente as situações em que se envolve. _Pelo jeito ele continua sendo o mesmo, hein._

"Bem, você me pegou." Yoshimoto disse enquanto soltava uma pequena risada. "Apesar de você ter concluído o **Q Course** com méritos, eu quero que você passe pelo treinamento básico da nossa unidade. Não se preocupe, é puramente para registrar a sua eficácia."

 **A/N: Q Course - Curso de Qualificação das Forças Especiais do Exército dos Estados Unidos. O nome é autoexplicativo.**

"Sem problemas, mas onde eu farei isso? Não faço ideia de onde fica essa área de treinamento aqui."

Yoshimoto aponta para a porta. "Ela te levará até o local."

Hachiman olhou para onde o dedo do coronel apontava e viu que a mulher de antes estava lá, e aparentemente esteve prestando bastante atenção na conversa deles. _Puta merda, de onde ela saiu?_

"Pouco tempo depois de ela retornar ao seu posto, eu solicitei a presença dela aqui. Como eu fiz isso? Por que ela é necessária? Essas são as suas perguntas, certo? Eu entendo as suas dúvidas, mas infelizmente só posso responder uma delas." Yoshimoto fez uma pausa rápida na explicação, mas logo continuou. "Natsue fará parte da sua equipe, e ela será uma espécie de 'parceira' para você pois será ela que irá te fornecer os detalhes das missões e te contatará em casos de emergência quando você não estiver em serviço, e por esse e outros motivos ela será fundamental para você daqui pra frente."

Hachiman ficou surpreso por um momento, pois além de nunca ter ouvido falar e nunca ter presenciado um oficial com uma 'parceira' de trabalho, ele também era um lobo 'quase' solitário... quase solitário porque pessoas solitárias não tem chance no exército de nenhum país e não importa o quão bom um soldado seja, se ele não souber trabalhar em equipe ele não durará muito tempo num exército. Ele lembrou do início de seu treinamento quando estava no terceiro ano em Sobu High... e para o seu antigo eu que acreditava ser um tipo de flor especial que achava que as regras não se aplicavam a ele, felizmente o treinamento lhe tirou dessa ilusão logo nos primeiros dias.

 _E aqui estou eu fazendo um grande monólogo como nos velhos tempos... pensei que tinha parado com essa merda._ Hachiman pensou com sarcasmo enquanto rapidamente descartou os seus pensamentos.

"Sem problemas." Hachiman respondeu.

Após a aceitação de Hachiman, Yoshimoto pegou um papel da sua gaveta e Hachiman presumiu que deveria ser o contrato. "Assine isso." Yoshimoto ordenou.

"Sim senhor." Ele pegou a caneta e rabiscou a sua assinatura no papel.

Atrás dele, Natsue permaneceu impassível, mas falou logo após ele assinar o contrato. "Capitão Hikigaya, me acompanhe que eu vou te mostrar a área de treinamento." Ela disse num tom profissional.

"Por favor, me chame de Hachiman." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

"Puta merda Hachiman, flertar na minha sala? Façam isso lá fora, agora vão!" Yoshimoto disse sarcasticamente enquanto presenciava a cena, muito para o divertimento de Hachiman, e um leve rubor apareceu no rosto de Natsue, porém a mulher se recuperou rapidamente.

"Não dê ouvidos ao coronel, Natsue. Agora que tal irmos?" Ele perguntou a ela enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso.

"Seria uma boa ideia, Hachiman." Ela respondeu enquanto repetia o gesto do homem.

* * *

O som de disparos ressoou no campo de tiro da unidade. O som familiar do chumbo que impactava o aço era como música para os ouvidos de Hachiman. Ele ejetou o carregador, e o cheiro de pólvora queimada flutuou em suas narinas. Seus músculos reagiram sem pensar, pegando um carregador novo da mesa na frente dele e colocando em seu rifle. Ele puxou a alavanca para recarregar e nivelou a mira da arma com os seus olhos. Ele atirou, fazendo com que explosões abafadas sacudissem o seu peito, enviando vibrações através de seu corpo. Alguns sinos soaram quando os tiros acertavam o alvo.

Ele já estava atirando por mais de uma hora, e não era por escolha. Apesar desse treinamento ser fácil, o coronel Miura havia ordenado a Hachiman para fazer o mesmo treinamento que o pessoal do GFE puramente pela burocracia.

Atirar com qualquer arma era como andar de bicicleta para Hachiman. Depois de deixar Chiba e concluir a Escola de Snipers do Exército Japonês, ele ainda fez inúmeros cursos de tiro na infantaria dos Estados Unidos, sendo que foi em um dia de treinamento no **OSUT** em Fort Benning onde ele começou a sua jornada até parar na **Delta Force** nos Estados Unidos e assim participar da guerra contra o narcotráfico no México e, após voltar ao exército do seu país, liderar a primeira unidade do exército japonês a participar da guerra do Afeganistão **.**

 **A/N: OSUT - One Station Unit Training.** **É um programa de treinamento para recrutas do Exército dos Estados Unidos.**

Para ele, o som de tiros era bastante terapêutico. A explosão de pólvora, o recuo da arma e a visão satisfatória de ver a bala atingir exatamente o ponto onde ele mirou era a sua terapia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som repentino de um alarme. Hachiman tirou o dedo do gatilho e colocou a arma ao lado do chumbo vazio sobre a mesa. Ele tirou os tampões de ouvido e se virou, encostando-se no divisor de metal frio que separava a sua cabine da do lado dele. "Isso é suficiente?" Ele perguntou.

Natsue estava observando o tempo todo, assim como Takahagi, o armeiro da unidade. Takahagi era um homem mais jovem, de queixo quadrado e barba, e cabelo preto comprido amarrado em um rabo de cavalo apertado e olhos verdes. Ele era bem magro e teria sido um homem alto se não fosse pela cadeira de rodas.

"Eu acho que você acabou de quebrar o recorde da unidade por uma boa margem. O que você achou, Natsue?" Takahagi disse com um sorriso largo.

Natsue deu um passo à frente, com os olhos grudados no Ipad enquanto batia furiosamente nele. "Bem, falaram para mim que você era um dos melhores atiradores do JSDF e eu relutei em acreditar nessa informação. Mas agora dá para ver que isso é verdade... Eu nunca vi algo assim antes." Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, com um sorriso cruzando o seu rosto.

Hachiman cruzou os braços. " _Puta merda, ela é linda."_ ele pensou.

Takahagi andou em direção do seu depósito de armas, gesticulando para que Hachiman o seguisse. "Eu vejo que você tem bastante infinidade com a **M4A1** , mas o seu desempenho com a nossa **Howa Type 89** e as **H &K** foram excepcionais também. Realmente eu nunca vi alguém atirar com tanta precisão e rapidez com tantas variações de armas."

Hachiman deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu acredito que isso é o mínimo para alguém fazer parte de qualquer força especial, mas sei lá... só fiz o que faço normalmente."

Takahagi assentiu. "Agora eu entendo o motivo do senhor foi chamado para capitanear uma unidade." Ele disse num tom sarcástico, que Hachiman conseguiu detectar.

"E qual é o motivo?" Hachiman perguntou com uma pitada de curiosidade, e o outro homem não demorou para responder. "Porque o senhor é louco! E se isso é o normal para o senhor, o seu nível realmente deve ser absurdamente alto. Mas não me entenda mal, eu aprecio esse tipo de loucura e isso é mais do que bem-vindo por aqui."

Hachiman estava rindo bastante no momento, e ele achou esse cara bastante divertido. Nesse momento Takahagi caminhou até um armário, abriu as portas de ferro e revelou uma miscelânea de armas de fogo. Pistolas, espingardas, rifles, metralhadoras; ficou claro que Takahagi era um apaixonado por armas. Ele puxou um rifle de dentro, entregando-o para Hachiman. "Esse é um dos nossos rifles personalizados: o Howa N1, que é bastante parecida com a Type 89 que usamos, porém existem algumas diferenças."

Hachiman já notou a primeira diferença enquanto colocava o carregador na arma. "Certamente vocês tiveram um bom engenheiro para desenvolver essa beleza, e eu voltarei numa outra hora para testá-la." Ele disse enquanto analisava a arma, mas a devolveu logo em seguida.

Natsue pigarreou. "Vocês já terminaram a conversa?"

Takahagi riu. "Desculpe, Nat-chan~. Esqueci que você estava aqui com a gente."

Hachiman jurou que viu Natsue fazer uma expressão de raiva, mas não disse nada.

"Eu preciso levar o Hachiman para a academia para o exame de aptidão física dele." Natsue disse, batendo no seu Ipad mais uma vez. "Já é hora de irmos, Hachiman." Ela disse, movendo-se para sair do local.

Takahagi estendeu a mão em um punho. "Pode voltar aqui sempre que precisar, Capitão."

Hachiman sorriu. "Quando eu tiver tempo." Ele retornou o cumprimento, tendo flashbacks do seu tempo na infantaria do Exército Americano. Ele se virou para Natsue, que estava de pé na porta, fazendo o possível para esconder a sua impaciência. "Lidere o caminho, Nat-chan~." Hachiman disse sarcasticamente, imitando o armeiro que havia acabado de conhecer.

Natsue lançou a Hachiman um olhar mortal. "Por favor Capitão, não me chame desse jeito." Ela disse num tom levemente ameaçador.

 _Meu deus, para que tudo isso, mulher?_

Ambos se moveram através do campo de tiro, com os saltos de Natsue estalando no chão, seguidos pelas botas de Hachiman.

Natsue não pôde deixar de ficar excitada enquanto Hachiman atirava; havia algo incrivelmente atraente em um homem atirando com uma arma. Especialmente se esse homem fosse alguém como Hachiman. Ela era uma pessoa que se orgulhava do seu autocontrole, pois a mesma não comia alimentos gordurosos no café da manhã e jantar, e ia para a cama numa hora razoável... mas ela não pôde evitar que a sua calcinha ficasse um pouco molhada. Tampouco podia negar que tinha mordido nervosa e involuntariamente os lábios mais vezes nessa hora do que no mês anterior inteiro.

Sua sapatilha fazia um leve ruído no chão de concreto. Ela chegou ao elevador no final de mais um longo corredor e apertou o botão.

O som das botas de Hachiman se aproximando rapidamente fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Quase como se fosse uma dádiva do destino, o elevador chegou quando ele parou ao lado dela. Sem dizer nada, ambos entraram no elevador.

* * *

Hachiman se inclinou para trás, esquivando-se do soco no queixo. Ele pensou em um movimento e abaixou as mãos, então moveu o pé de trás, girando o calcanhar em direção ao seu oponente. Ele sentiu o seu pé atingir o abdômen do seu adversário, e logo em seguida ele levou as mãos as mãos ao redor do tornozelo do seu oponente, levando-o ao chão. O homem pousou no chão com um grunhido, imediatamente chutando o pé de Hachiman para impedi-lo de pular em cima dele.

O homem com quem Hachiman lutava sorriu para ele apesar de estar em clara desvantagem. Hachiman fez sinal para ele ficar de pé, um movimento que fez o homem sorrir ainda mais. Aquele homem, conhecido como Nakata, correu novamente na direção de Hachiman. Ele o atacou com socos furiosos, que Hachiman teve um pouco de trabalho para esquivar... e num momento de desatenção de Nakata, Hachiman pulou no ar, estalou os dois joelhos para dar impulso, e depois empurrou o joelho esquerdo para a frente, atingindo Nakata no abdômen.

Nakata estremeceu, dando um grande passo para trás. Hachiman viu que a respiração do homem ficou entrecortada. Nakata saltou para trás, tentando criar distância. O soco seguinte de Hachiman o acertou no queixo, fazendo-o cair no tatame de forma rude. Ele aterrissou e levantou as mãos para cobrir o rosto. Hachiman pousou em cima dele, imobilizando-o contra o tatame. Hachiman começou a ataca-lo com socos, em uma série de golpes que Nakata estava tendo sérios problemas para defender. Alguns dos golpes atingiu o rosto de Nakata e a visão do homem ficou embaçada.

"Pare!" Uma voz gritou do lado de fora do tatame.

Hachiman parou o seu ataque, lentamente saindo de cima do seu oponente; foi um bom exercício, mas em contrapartida ele estava exausto. Ele estendeu a mão, um gesto que Nakata recusou, preferindo recuperar o equilíbrio por vontade própria. Hachiman arrancou o protetor bucal e fez um pequeno alongamento com os braços. "Você foi um bom oponente." Hachiman disse. Nakata revirou a mandíbula dolorosamente, tentando esconder o fato de que o seu rosto doía bastante naquele momento.

Nakata puxou o seu protetor bucal e deu um pequeno sorriso. "E você foi um bom professor mostrando os meus pontos fracos, capitão." Ele flexionou o cotovelo e estremeceu. "A propósito, eu sou medalhista de bronze no Judô; Rio 2016." Ele disse, voltando para o banco.

Hachiman piscou, caminhou até o seu respectivo banco e sentou-se. _Eu acabei de chutar o rabo de um medalhista olímpico? Minha nossa._ Ele olhou para Natsue, que estava conversando com o instrutor de combate próximo. Ela deu uma breve olhada para Hachiman, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar para o instrutor. Hachiman estalou a língua, tomando um longo gole de sua garrafa de água. A camisa azul de compressão do GFE que ele usava estava encharcada de suor, assim como a calça cinza que ele usava.

Ele olhou para Natsue enquanto ela se aproximava.

"Hachiman, você passou." Natsue disse, caminhando por cima.

Hachiman franziu a testa. _Convenhamos que isso era o óbvio._

"Então, preciso fazer mais algum teste aqui, Nat-san?" Ele perguntou com um pouco de sarcasmo, visto que não vi a hora de sair daquele local.

"Não, esse era o último teste que o senhor precisava fazer. Coletamos toda a informação que precisamos, então agora o senhor está livre." Natsue respondeu enquanto olhava para Hachiman.

"Bom, parece que daqui 15 dias nos encontraremos novamente. Foi um prazer te conhecer e espero que possamos nos dar bem, Natsue." Hachiman se levantou do banco e estendeu a palma da mão direita para cumprimentar a mulher enquanto dava um ligeiro sorriso. Essa atitude inesperada foi mais do que o suficiente para fazer a moça corar, mas assim como antes ela se recuperou imediatamente; Natsue era uma pessoa muito profissional, mas ver o capitão Hachiman exalando masculinidade com aquela camisa de compressão cheia de suor estava deixando ela louca, e seu comportamento descompromissado e o seu ótimo visual só adicionava mais combustível no fogo dentro dela naquele momento...

"Natsue?" Hachiman perguntou com preocupação. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, não é nada. Também espero que possamos ser bons parceiros de trabalho." Natsue respondeu imediatamente enquanto fazia uma expressão séria, que tirou um sorriso da boca de Hachiman. _Sério, esse homem..._

"Bem, é isso. Te vejo daqui meio mês." Hachiman disse enquanto andava em direção ao vestiário do local, deixando uma Natsue Hasegawa (meio) boquiaberta de pé no meio da academia do GFE.

* * *

 **Falando sério, eu me diverti bastante enquanto escrevia isso e espero que o capítulo tenha sido satisfatório. Estou planejando escrever o reencontro entre o Hachiman e a Komachi no próximo capítulo, onde algum outro personagem importante do elenco principal também pode aparecer... mas por enquanto é apenas uma ideia.**

 **Eu sei que a maioria esmagadora dos leitores odeiam OCs ou simplesmente os acham desinteressantes, mas vida que segue...**

' **Luckenzio' e usuário anônimo, obrigado por seus comentários! Para 'pablo galvez', 'TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun', 'zokucchi', 'Soldier boyka' e o usuário anônimo que citou o senhor Bern, muito obrigado pelo comentário de vocês no primeiro capítulo! Nunca pensei que uma fic em português receberia tantos comentários e estou bastante feliz por isso.**

 **Resposta ao comentário do Luckenzio: Então, esse Hachiman da minha estória é muito diferente do original e isso é um fato. Mas eu farei o possível para manter a espinha dorsal do personagem (que na minha visão é o sarcasmo, o cinismo e o seu distanciamento das pessoas) na estória sempre que possível. Claro, MUITA das atitudes que esse Hachiman já fez e fará nos próximos capítulos é algo IMPENSÁVEL para o Hachiman do canon fazer, mas essas três características eu tentarei manter na estória com consistência. Obrigado por dar uma chance a essa fic e espero que curta os próximos capítulos!**

 **Apesar de escrever essa estória para satisfazer a mim mesmo, espero que isso tenha sido divertido de ler para vocês. É isso, obrigado pela leitura!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esse capítulo pode ser um pouco sombrio para algumas pessoas, pois em certa parte ele abordará um assunto que alguns podem considerar desconfortável... mas é pelo bem da trama, então estejam avisados.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Todas aquelas guerras o haviam mudado. Você não sobrevivia a algo assim e saia a mesma pessoa que era antes disso. Era uma impossibilidade física e química. Sobreviver várias vezes à morte mudava você em todos os aspectos. A pessoa que você foi está a sete palmos do chão e após passar por todas essas experiências surgia alguém novo. Alguém mais velho, mais sábio e muito mais distante, que passa a se importar cada vez menos com as coisas. Hachiman Hikigaya já havia estado em inúmeros campos de batalha, assim como já havia presenciado e cometido grandes barbaridades que ficariam para sempre em sua memória.

Ele nunca teve alguém para conversar sobre isso, e foi somente depois de alguns anos vendo as merdas mais variadas no mundo que ele percebeu o quanto seria bom se ele tivesse alguém para ouvi-lo, pois guardar tudo isso dentro de si mesmo enquanto continuava lutando era uma verdadeira tortura. Por muito tempo ele só queria alguém para desabafar, alguém para ouvir a porra dos seus problemas, mas como sempre em sua vida essa pessoa nunca apareceu – ela não existia.

Hachiman dá um soco no saco de pancadas pendurado na sua frente; o seu punho se conecta com o objeto em um golpe satisfatório.

Em sua primeira participação oficial num combate, que foi na Guerra Civil da Somália, ele matou uma criança.

Ele segue dando vários socos no saco. Três golpes, um chute cruzado, uma esquiva.

Um garoto que ao invés de estar brincando como uma criança japonesa de sua idade faria, estava portando uma AK-47. Hachiman ainda não sabia que era uma criança, pois as crianças-soldados usavam os mesmos uniformes e se pareciam muito com o resto do exército inimigo. E para estimar a idade de alguém, você precisa dar uma boa olhada neles.

Depois de atingir o soldado no peito, ele foi averiguar o inimigo morto e percebeu que era uma criança. Ela não devia ter mais do que doze anos de idade. Aquele soldado que apontou a arma e atirou na sua direção era uma maldita criança que mal chegara na adolescência.

Ninguém falava sobre essas crianças.

Aquele foi o único momento em que Hachiman hesitou num combate, mesmo que fosse somente por um milissegundo. Mas ele se lembrou do seu treinamento e dos seus subordinados, que ele queria proteger não importando o custo. Ele também se lembrou da primeira regra em combate que havia aprendido na Academia de Oficiais: _Se um inimigo está em uma zona de combate, armado e disposto a causar dano, é o seu dever moral e por necessidade de sobrevivência pessoal e do esquadrão, eliminar aquele inimigo com força total e requerida, independentemente da idade ou sexo, para continuar a seguir instruções._

Então tudo o que ele poderia fazer era derrubar uma lágrima por aquela criança, pois no campo um segundo de hesitação pode e geralmente era uma vida sendo perdida.

E mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, Hachiman se desculpou... mesmo sabendo que a palavra 'Desculpe' não era o suficiente. _Me desculpe por isso acontecer com você, garoto. Sinto muito que o mundo seja esse grande mar de merda e lamento por esse ser o caminho que o destino reservou para você, mas alguém tem que morrer... e eu não tive escolha._

A guerra é o inferno. Não há heróis, vilões, assassinos nem vítimas, apenas pessoas morrendo todos os dias até que alguém nos diga para pararmos ou até que você desista.

Hachiman golpeia novamente o saco de pancadas, com os seus punhos realizando movimentos nítidos e precisos. Depois de uma sequência de golpes bem executados, ele parou.

Ele pega o objeto que sempre foi a sua parceira de treinamento com as mãos, respirando fundo e apoiando a testa contra ela.

Apesar dos contras, Hachiman amava fazer parte do exército. Desde criança ele nunca se viu sendo um escravo corporativo, trabalhando em algo chato e estúpido como qualquer outra pessoa. O seu antigo eu queria ser um patético 'dono de casa', mas depois daquele incidente ele quis ser mais do que isso; ele quis satisfazer o seu ego e fazer pela primeira vez na vida algo por si mesmo, e o exército oferecia essa possibilidade, pois ali ele teria respeito, honra e senso de orgulho que a maioria das pessoas nunca terá experienciado em sua vida. Também foi ali que pela primeira vez em sua vida ele teve algo mais próximo de uma família, onde a camaradagem, a amizade e o amor misturados com o humor, o medo, a raiva e o respeito que ele nutriu com os seus subordinados e colegas oficiais fizeram dessa época o melhor momento de sua vida, e ele daria tudo para continuar no exército, seja nas unidades regulares ou nas forças especiais.

E apesar de desenvolver inúmeras características sociais, Hachiman ainda era uma pessoa levemente antissocial. Ele ainda era bastante seletivo ao interagir com as pessoas. E depois de vários anos negando para si mesmo ele descobriu que era uma pessoa muito egocêntrica, mas também percebeu que não havia nada de errado em ser assim. O Hachiman de agora apenas preferia ignorar as coisas que não lhe importavam e tirar um sarro da merda do mundo em que vivia.

Hachiman fecha os olhos; as pontas nuas dos seus dedos seguravam o tecido ligeiramente áspero que cobria o saco. Suas mãos seguraram firmemente o objeto enquanto ele levava um momento para respirar. Quando esse momento passa, seus olhos se abrem e ele se move do descanso para uma onda viciosa de ataques em menos de um batimento cardíaco. Com os dentes cerrados, ele se move em torno do saco de pancadas como se o chão estivesse queimando os seus pés.

Nesse momento ele lembrou do dia da sua formatura na Academia Nacional de Defesa do Japão, onde ele era o único oficial que não tinha nenhum familiar presente para assistir a sua condecoração... e o sentimento misto de raiva, tristeza e decepção que Hachiman sentiu naquela hora nunca seria esquecido por ele enquanto estivesse vivo.

Hachiman se afasta do saco de pancadas e começa a tirar o esparadrapo dos punhos. Após jogar o objeto no lixo ele atravessa o tapete e mergulha as mãos no pó de giz, limpando-as. Ele se vira para as barras que se estendiam pelo corredor da academia e pula facilmente para pegar uma delas. Ele começa a fazer uma série de flexão de braços na barra fixa.

Kazuko Kawakami. Esse é o nome da garota que mostrou a Hachiman um dos pouquíssimos eventos na vida que ele aprendeu a desfrutar: o sexo. Na primeira vez deles, ambos tinham 17 anos e eram recrutas no Programa de Jovens do Exército Japonês. Ele lembra até hoje da aparência dessa garota: Kazuko tinha olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos vermelhos que iam até a sua cintura, seios de tamanho médio e uma pele branca que era bastante macia mesmo para uma garota. _Ela é mesmo japonesa?_ ele tinha pensado quando a viu pela primeira vez. A personalidade dela era semelhante ao da garota mais velha da família Yukinoshita que ele teve o desprazer de ter conhecido, mas Kazuko era muito mais provocante, além de ser bastante competitiva e de ter uma atitude de nunca desistir de nada, e juntando esse comportamento duvidoso dela com o fato dos hormônios de Hachiman naquela época estarem no seu auge... eles acabaram na rota eroge, e definitivamente tinha sido uma grande experiência. _Como será que ela está hoje em dia?_ Ele pensou com nostalgia, desta vez no presente.

Depois de concluir cinco sets de 30 repetições cada, ele cai de pé, estica os ombros, olha em algum ponto distante dentro da academia e, em seguida, dobra o pescoço e pula novamente. Ele solta um pequeno grunhido depois de agarrar a barra.

Hachiman não teve muitos arrependimentos na vida. Os arrependimentos eram inúteis na maior parte do tempo, pois era apenas uma reflexão inútil sobre o passado, além de somente adicionar mais problemas a um prato já cheio deles. Mas após todo esse tempo ele ainda sentia um pouco de remorso pela sua infância e adolescência que foram uma verdadeira merda: bullying, indiferença dos familiares, paranoia, ansiedade social, introversão, raiva, abuso emocional, baixa autoestima e algumas outras merdas. Hachiman tinha superado todos esses problemas, mas em raros momentos ele ainda se sentia triste, vazio e irritado por coisas que aconteceram há anos atrás, e isso era um outro fardo que ele iria carregar pelo resto da vida.

Depois de 250 flexões, ele finalmente salta no tapete abaixo das barras e começa a se alongar. Hachiman se agacha para flexionar as suas costas e o seu quadril, que estavam levemente doloridos. Seus alongamentos se tornam flexões e com cada movimento ele cerra os dentes e olha para o suporte que segura as barras.

 _É oficial: eu retomei esse costume de merda. Malditos monólogos, por que vocês não me abandonam?_ Hachiman pensou enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso.

Ficando de pé duas horas após o início de seu treino, e com o seu corpo brilhando de suor, ele finalmente terminou. Sacudindo as mãos, ele faz uma pausa em um banco e drena a última gota de uma garrafa de água. Recolhendo as luvas e a fita, ele sai da academia do prédio e pega outra garrafa de água enquanto se dirige para o seu apartamento recém-comprado, que ficava naquele mesmo edifício.

Ele ainda teria que voltar a casa de seus pais naquele dia para pegar as suas malas de volta, mas tudo o que ele precisava nesse momento era de um bom banho.

* * *

Enquanto dirigia o seu Nissan GT-R por Chiba, Hachiman se lembrou o porquê de gostar desse lugar.

A região não é nem muito quente e nem muito fria, e às vezes cai um pouco de neve na região, mas você nunca terá que limpar ela pois o volume não é tão grande como em outros lugares do planeta. A prefeitura também contava com praias belas e pacíficas, montanhas, florestas, grandes lojas, uma zona rural tranquila em uma direção e uma das grandes cidades cosmopolitas do mundo na outra.

Chiba é a principal porta de entrada para o Japão, e muitas das coisas mais atraentes ditas para o mundo como sendo de "Tóquio" estão na verdade em Chiba, incluindo, mas não se limitando a Disneylândia, o Salão Internacional do Automóvel e muitas outras variedades de entretenimento de classe mundial.

Ele chegou ao seu destino e estacionou o carro na frente da garagem da casa de seus pais. "Pegue as suas malas e dê o fora daqui rápido, cara feia."Hachiman murmurou para si mesmo antes de sair do carro e andar em direção a porta. Ele tocou a campainha e em seguida falou no interfone.

"Kaa-san, é o Hachiman. Eu vim pegar as minhas malas." Ele disse e após alguns segundos a porta se abriu, mas a pessoa que estava ali não era quem ele esperava.

Foi a sua irmã mais nova que abriu a porta, e ela congelou quando viu o rosto ligeiramente familiar do seu irmão mais velho.

"O-onii-chan...? É... é mesmo você?" Komachi perguntou choramingando enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção a ele.

"Há quanto tempo, Komachi." Hachiman disse com um sorriso enquanto encurtava a distância entre eles.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsue estava em seu apartamento, deitada na cama e com um notebook apoiado em seu abdômen. Ela estava acessando o software onde todos os funcionários que faziam parte do exército japonês estavam cadastrados, e somente os funcionários de alto escalão do governo e do exército japonês tinham acesso a essa ferramenta. Tudo isso por um motivo simples: ela queria saber mais sobre esse homem com quem trabalharia daqui em diante.

Nesse momento a página que ela abriu tinha terminado de carregar, e essa ação fez o notebook dar um pequeno apito que chamou a atenção da jovem mulher. Porém antes de ler o arquivo, Natsue estendeu a mão para a mesa que estava ao lado da sua cama e pegou o copo de cappuccino que havia preparado há uns momentos atrás, dando um pequeno gole no mesmo.

Após beber um pouco do cappuccino ela retornou a sua atenção para a tela do notebook. Depois de alguns minutos de uma procura incessante nos milhares de arquivos dentro do software, a página cujo título era _'GFE 011: Hikigaya Hachiman'_ se apresentou a ela. _Bem, vamos ver o quão interessante ele é_ , ela pensou enquanto lia a primeira linha do arquivo.

 _ **#Hikigaya, Hachiman – Grupo de Forças Especiais do Japão.**_

 _ **Atenção: Esse documento contém somente informações básicas sobre o Capitão Hachiman Hikigaya, pois esse arquivo é classificado como altamente confidencial pelo Comando Geral do Grupo de Forças Especiais do Japão.**_

 _ **INFORMAÇÕES BIOGRÁFICAS**_

 _Nome: Hachiman Hikigaya_

 _Idade: 25 anos_

 _Data de nascimento: 8 de agosto_

 _Local de nascimento: Chiba, Japão_

 _Estado civil:_ _ **[CONFIDENCIAL]**_

 _Família:_ _ **[CONFIDENCIAL]**_

 _ **INFORMAÇÕES MILITARES**_

 _Codinome(s):_ _ **[CONFIDENCIAL]**_

 _Armas utilizadas:_ _ **[CONFIDENCIAL]**_

 _Equipamentos utilizados:_ _ **[CONFIDENCIAL]**_

 _Afiliações:_ _ **[CONFIDENCIAL]**_

 _ **DESCRIÇÃO FÍSICA**_

 _Sexo: Masculino_

 _Altura: 1,85 m_

 _Peso: 79 kg_

 _Cor dos cabelos: Preto_

 _Cor dos olhos: Cinza_

 _Tipo sanguíneo:_ _ **[CONFIDENCIAL]**_

 _ **OCUPAÇÕES**_

 _Capitão no Grupo de Forças Especiais do Japão (Setembro/2018 - presente)_

 _Capitão no Força Terrestre de Autodefesa do Japão (Agosto/2016 - Setembro/2018)_

 _Operador na Força Delta dos Estados Unidos (Abril/2015 - Julho/2016)_

 _Primeiro tenente na Força Terrestre de Autodefesa do Japão (Janeiro/2013 - Fevereiro/2015)_

 _Segundo tenente na Força Terrestre de Autodefesa do Japão (Março/2011 - Dezembro/2012)_

 _Recruta no Programa de Jovens das Forças de Autodefesa do Japão (Março/2010 - Janeiro/2011)_

 _ **CONFLITOS EM QUE PARTICIPOU**_

 _Guerra do Afeganistão (2015, 2017-2018)_

 _Guerra contra o narcotráfico no México (2016)_

 _Guerra na Somália (2014, 2018)_

 _Guerra Civil Síria (2016)_

 _Guerra Civil Iraquiana (2015)_

 _Guerra no Noroeste do Paquistão (2015)_

 _Guerra contra o Estado Islâmico (2015, 2016)_

 _ **BIOGRAFIA RESUMIDA**_

 _ **[CONFIDENCIAL]**_

 _FIM DO ARQUIVO._

"Uau..." Essa palavra foi tudo o que ela conseguiu proferir após terminar de ler o arquivo. Desde o momento em que ela o viu pela primeira vez, ela soube que ele não era um homem normal, mas ela também não esperou que ele fosse tão... foda.

O número de informações confidenciais também a impressionara, pois em arquivos que contém somente dados básicos de uma pessoa essas informações são liberadas por padrão, mas pela primeira vez ela viu o selo de confidencialidade em tópicos como 'informações militares' e 'tipo sanguíneo', por exemplo.

Ela já tinha ouvido bastante o nome 'Hachiman Hikigaya', não somente no GFE, mas em todas as unidades das Forças de Autodefesa do Japão. Ele poderia ser considerado o James Bond do exército japonês. Ele era imparável, vivaz e muito difícil de se segurar, além de ser notoriamente conhecido no alto escalão do exército pela sua capacidade de mudar os parâmetros de uma missão para se adequar ao seu propósito. Ele também era um dos poucos oficiais que tinham uma permissão especial para ocasionalmente não seguir as regras e agir por conta própria, e assim ele se transformava num curinga que frequentemente tomava decisões pouco ortodoxas no campo de batalha.

E ainda assim Natsue não estava totalmente convencida, mas após terminar de ler o arquivo, lembrar da sua interação com ele mais cedo e recordar tudo o que ela já havia ouvido sobre esse homem... ela admitiu que estava genuinamente interessada por ele. Mas, infelizmente, iria demorar um par de dias para ela vê-lo novamente.

* * *

Quando estava a um passo da sua irmã, Hachiman teve que abaixar a cabeça para encará-la, já que ele era muito mais alto agora. O mundo pareceu fazer uma pausa quando eles trocaram olhares, e logo em seguida uma Komachi em lágrimas correu para o seu irmão.

"Onii-chan! Oh meu Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta!" Ela disse numa voz chorosa enquanto os seus braços envolviam ele em um abraço. Hachiman retribuiu o gesto e a apertou contra o seu peito.

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Ele respondeu enquanto sentia uma pequena dose de culpa, pois a sua irmã realmente era uma das poucas pessoas que ele já valorizou em sua vida.

Após alguns segundos eles desfizeram o abraço, e nesse momento Komachi, que ainda derramava um pouco de lágrimas, deu pela primeira vez uma boa olhada no seu irmão... e viu que ele havia mudado radicalmente desde a última vez que o tinha visto. Hachiman estava muito mais alto, sendo que agora o topo da cabeça dela alcançava somente o queixo dele; além disso, agora o seu cabelo não apresentava o famoso ahoge que a família Hikigaya sempre ostentou orgulhosamente em suas cabeças, mas essa não foi mudança mais desconcertante, pois os seus olhos que antigamente se assemelhavam aos de um peixe morto, agora estavam... normais.

Nesse momento a ficha caiu para ela, que só agora percebeu que esse homem na sua frente não se assemelhava em nada com o Hachiman Hikigaya que ela lembrava. '... _7 anos é muito tempo, mas eu não esperava que você mudaria tanto, onii-chan.'_ Ela pensou enquanto recuperava a compostura.

Hachiman também olhou para a sua irmã e percebeu que a sua aparência havia mudado bastante, o que surpreendeu ele um pouco. Ele olhou para ela, e nesse momento ela também retornou a troca de olhares. Ele estava pronto para perguntar sobre como tinha sido a sua vida ao longo de todos esses anos, mas ela foi mais rápida para quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

"Onii-chan, você mudou tanto...", Komachi iniciou a conversa enquanto olhava com uma expressão de surpresa para o seu irmão. "Quando eu ouvi a voz no interfone percebi que aquela voz era bem familiar e instintivamente sabia que poderia ser você, mas olhando agora... você está quase irreconhecível, onii." Ela terminou de falar enquanto observava o seu irmão dar um pequeno sorriso, e esse gesto também acabou tirando um sorriso da sua boca.

"Você também mudou bastante, Komachi." Ele disse enquanto desviou o olhar para o corpo da sua irmã, fazendo com que ela corasse em resposta.

Komachi realmente havia mudado. Ela estava um pouco mais alta do que da última vez, apesar da diferença de altura entre eles ficar ainda maior do que antes devido a ele ter crescido absurdamente, mas essa não foi a única grande mudança que Hachiman percebeu nela. Aparentemente ela também deixou o cabelo crescer, já que agora ele estava na altura do seu ombro, ao invés de estar na altura do pescoço como na última vez que ele se lembrava. E o seu corpo mostrava claros sinais de desenvolvimento feminino... para deixar em termos simples. Mas no geral a mulher na sua frente preservou quase todas as características físicas da Komachi que ele se lembrava antes de entrar no exército.

Por outro lado, Komachi não podia dizer o mesmo. Ela ainda estava intrigada com a mudança dos olhos de seu irmão, e apesar de saber que eles adquiriram aquela semelhança com os olhos de um 'peixe morto' devido a um fator psicológico, ela também pensou que eles nunca mais iriam voltar ao normal... e o que diabos havia acontecido com o cabelo dele? O onii-chan que ela conhecia nunca faria uma coisa dessas na cabeça! Droga, ela tinha tantas perguntas para fazer a ele que já estava começando a perder o autocontrole!

"Komachi, está tudo bem?", Hachiman perguntou com uma pitada de preocupação.

"Sim, me desculpe onii-chan.", Komachi respondeu enquanto tentava sair de seus pensamentos.

Hachiman olhou para ela com preocupação por mais alguns segundos antes de confirmar que ela estava falando a verdade, e decidiu que já era a hora de quebrar esse clima estranho que persistia entre eles. Eles sentaram no sofá da sala e após isso ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu vim aqui para buscar as minhas malas e pensei que encontraria a mãe ou o pai por aqui, mas nunca esperei que você estaria em casa, Komachi. Eu decidi dormir aqui ontem a noite e uma das razões foi para te ver depois de tanto tempo, mas a kaa-san disse que você dormiria na casa dos Kawasaki." Hachiman fez uma pausa estratégica na sua fala, e olhou para o seu lado somente para encontrar uma Komachi corando profusamente, mas naquele momento ele tinha pouco interesse na vida pessoal dela. "Não vou mentir, eu fiquei um pouco chateado... e decidi te encontrar em algum outro dia, mas pelo jeito esse reencontro foi adiantado."

Komachi abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, procurando as palavras certas para dizer. Ela queria ser capaz de explicar a falta que ele fez em sua vida de uma maneira mais precisa, mas naquele momento ela começou a sentir um turbilhão de emoções. Hachiman esperou pacientemente, embora por dentro se sentisse ligeiramente ansioso pelo que estava por vir.

Alguns poucos segundos de silêncio se passaram até Komachi decidir falar.

"Onii-chan, eu... eu tenho tantas perguntas! Depois que você saiu de casa eu senti um vazio tão... tão grande dentro de mim que só depois de muito tempo e do apoio de muitas pessoas... que eu consegui voltar a viver normalmente...!" Lágrimas começaram a correr novamente pelo rosto de Komachi, e nesse momento ela se inclinou para abraçar o seu irmão novamente, abraço que Hachiman retornou sem perder tempo. "Eu consegui por algum milagre entrar e seguir na faculdade... mas nos primeiros anos sem você o vazio que eu senti... foi devastador. Só depois de você sair da minha vida que vi o quanto você era incrível... e por favor, não me deixe nunca mais, onii-chan... por favor, não me deixe sozinha novamente...", ela implorou pateticamente enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam por sua pele.

O peito de Hachiman doeu. Esse pedido foi profundo, como se fosse um chamado direto para confrontar as suas crenças, as quais ele tinha acreditado no oposto por toda a sua vida. Ele entendeu que a escuridão pairou sobre ela por um longo tempo após ele sair da vida dela; um tipo de sofrimento que ele entendia muito bem.

Hachiman assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto processava todas aquelas palavras ditas pela sua irmã.

Por fim, os seus soluços diminuíram e ela se moveu o suficiente do abraço para poder olhar nos olhos do seu irmão. E ela percebeu que havia muita diferença nesse olhar: esses olhos carregavam tristeza naquele momento, mas também carregavam amor e alegria. Esse era o Hachiman Hikigaya que ela sempre quis, e enfim Komachi pôde esboçar um sorriso de contentamento.

"E então, quer começar a contar o que eu perdi nesses últimos anos?", Hachiman perguntou enquanto dava um sorriso genuíno para ela. ' _É verdade que ele mudou bastante, mas ele definitivamente é o meu onii-chan.',_ Komachi pensou com carinho.

"Claro que sim, baka onii-chan." Ela disse amorosamente, ainda envolvida em seu abraço.

Tudo o que eles fizeram na próxima hora foi conversar, ou mais especificamente recuperar o tempo perdido entre eles. Komachi contou tudo sobre a sua vida: ela estava estudando na Universidade de Chiba, cursando o penúltimo ano de medicina junto com o Taishi que agora era o seu namorado. Ela contou que durante a ausência do seu irmão ele foi a pessoa que mais apoiou ela, e que uma coisa levou a outra... mas se o inseto estava fazendo-a feliz, ele realmente não tinha nada a acrescentar nessa história.

Hachiman contou uma parte minúscula do que ele vivenciou no exército, e ocultou da conversa a grande maioria dos eventos que ele havia presenciado. Ele tinha dois motivos para isso: o primeiro é que a grande maioria das informações sobre as missões e os treinamentos que ele tinha executado eram estritamente confidenciais, e o segundo é que um civil nunca entenderia o inferno que ele passou durante a sua estadia no exército, e a coisa mais sensata que ele poderia fazer era ocultar isso da sua irmã.

Mas ele realmente estava feliz por ter tido esse reencontro, e não pôde evitar de sentir uma pitada de orgulho pela pessoa que a Komachi estava se tornando.

* * *

Já fazia um bom tempo que Yumiko Miura queria se encontrar com a sua amiga Hina Ebina, mas as duas não conseguiram abrir espaço em suas agendas para uma pequena reunião entre elas. As duas já não eram mais adolescentes estudando em Sobu High, e elas seguiram caminhos separados depois de concluírem o ensino médio. Elas saíram de Chiba, se matricularam em diferentes universidades de acordo com suas notas e preferências e, como a maioria dos seus amigos de colegial, suas interações diminuíram cada vez mais ao longo dos anos.

Elas tentavam se manter em contato, trocando telefonemas com frequência, trocando e-mails e até mesmo fazendo videochamadas, mas gradualmente a força da amizade delas estava se perdendo, enquanto elas continuavam com suas vidas.

Ninguém era culpado sobre isso. Suas respectivas carreiras tinham prioridade sobre todo o resto, mas depois de passar um par de anos sem qualquer contato com os seus velhos conhecidos, Yumiko se viu querendo ser um pouco egoísta.

"Yumiko?"

"Me desculpe, Hina. Onde nós estávamos?"

"Em nenhum lugar Yumiko, você estava apenas me dizendo o quão difícil é a sua vida agora que você tem milhares de sessões de fotos para fazer."

"Não há necessidade de ser sarcástica, sabe? Você deveria estar feliz por mim."

"E como eu posso fazer isso? Você está incrivelmente linda, e agora não tem nenhum homem querendo se pegar aqui e agora! Isso é triste!"

Yumiko e Ebina deram risadas estridentes que não combinaram com as suas personalidades, mas na presente cena nenhuma das duas era representante de seus respectivos campos profissionais. Neste momento, nesse pequeno café, elas eram apenas duas pessoas normais que eram amigas desde o colegial e agora elas queriam nada mais do que ouvir o que tinham perdido no tempo em que ambas estavam distantes.

Yumiko Miura estava vestida elegantemente enquanto Ebina Hina estava vestida com trajes simples. Esse café trazia lembranças para Hina, pois ela havia usado esse mesmo local bastante enquanto se encontrava com suas fontes durante o começo da sua carreira. Yumiko desligou o celular e esperou que Hina lhe oferecesse a mesma cortesia.

"Sheesh Hina! Tobe é muito intrometido. Ele não pode deixar sua namorada em paz por um minuto? Parece que depois de falar com você eu vou ter que te fazer uma visita e ensinar a ele uma lição para não interferir comigo quando eu decidir te roubar para uma pequena conversinha."

Hina sorriu e colocou o celular no modo silencioso.

"Então, você está namorando alguém, Yumiko?"

"Não." A resposta de Yumiko foi imediata.

Por um momento, ela riu para si mesma. Yumiko Miura não era uma mulher de relacionamentos. A sua vida estava muito ocupada para atolar-se em um relacionamento, e isso não era o que ela realmente queria para a sua vida naquele momento.

"Yumiko, nós temos que ter você de volta na cena do namoro! Como uma mulher linda como você não tem um namorado?"

"Eu realmente não preciso de um relacionamento agora, Hina. E você sabe que eu ainda penso em um certo alguém...", Yumiko disse a última frase quase num sussurro.

Hina lhe deu um sorriso empático. Depois daquele evento no final do segundo ano em Sobu envolvendo Hayama Hayato e aquela garota Yukinoshita, ela percebeu que havia crescido um vazio dentro de sua amiga que a frustrou bastante, e ela a ajudou a reconciliar completamente aqueles sentimentos amargos que a sua amiga tinha. Mas esses sentimentos cessaram quando ela percebeu que Yumiko começou a prestar atenção naquele outro garoto da sala... mas o resto é história.

Yumiko notou o sorriso amargo de Ebina, e lembrou do apoio que a sua amiga havia lhe dado durante aqueles tempos difíceis.

"Yumiko, você já conseguiu alguma informação sobre ele?"

A mulher de cabelo loiro olhou para ela com cuidado e suspirou, pois aparentemente não havia como escapar dessa pergunta. Mas nesse momento o garçom apareceu e colocou os pedidos na frente delas, mas apenas Ebina começou a comer o seu pedaço bolo com entusiasmo.

Yumiko olhou para o bolo, mas perdeu o apetite. É claro que o bolo parecia saboroso, mas a resposta da pergunta que Hina tinha feito apareceu em sua mente.

"Não..."

Yumiko já havia chegado ao ponto de pagar um bom dinheiro para obter informações sobre Hikio. Onde ele estava, o que ele estava fazendo e pequenos detalhes de sua vida social. Ela só queria saber se ele estava bem. Claro, tudo isso tinha que ser feito secretamente quando ela estava sob o olhar atento de Yoshimoto Miura, o seu pai e também o comandante do Grupo de Forças Especiais do Japão, e não seria interessante levantar as suspeitas dele para cima dela.

Ela sabia que havia algo de errado com ela. Como diabos ela ainda fica pensando em uma pessoa com quem teve apenas algumas poucas conversas quando ela ainda estava no colegial? Como diabos ela ainda pensa em um homem que não havia visto uma única vez durante esses últimos 8 anos? Era realmente amor? Ou é simplesmente uma obsessão doentia?

Ela sempre soube a resposta dessas perguntas. No momento em que ele a tirou de um devaneio sobre o seu antigo amor e lhe deu motivos para viver, ela ficou perdida. Ela formou um vínculo naquela tarde com ele e, gostando ou não, aquele garoto de olhos podres encontrou um lugar permanente em seu coração. Yumiko percebeu que estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Apesar de ela rejeitar qualquer forma de ligação emocional com alguém, Yumiko ainda tentou entrar em relacionamentos amorosos durante esse tempo, mas ela definitivamente não conseguia esquecê-lo. Ela tentou cortar todos os pensamentos e conexões que havia tido com ele, mas a sua mente simplesmente não conseguia parar de atormentá-la ocasionalmente.

"Ei Yumiko, você está sorrindo de novo. Você se lembrou de algo bom?"

Apesar de todas as dúvidas e certezas que tinha sobre ele, Yumiko sabia de uma coisa: ela precisava vê-lo novamente.

"Não é nada, Hina. Onde nós estávamos?"

* * *

 **É isso pessoal, aparentemente a rainha de fogo tem um certo passado com o nosso protagonista, mas o que aconteceu de tão importante naquela época para ela ainda pensar nele? Vocês terão que esperar os próximos capítulos, haha**

 **A parte da estória envolvendo o encontro de Yumiko e Hina foi fortemente inspirado na fanfic "Almost Genuine" escrita por 'Betrayed Dreams', então se você percebeu algum tipo de semelhança com essa outra estória saiba que não foi mera coincidência.**

 **Obrigado pela leitura!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá a todos, já faz um tempo!**

 **Eu reli essa estória durante as minhas férias e posso dizer o seguinte: ela é estranha, e não lembra Oregairu nem um pouco, mas eu estou me divertindo bastante escrevendo-a, haha.**

 **Nesse capítulo teremos um pouco de amor, por assim dizer. E contará com um conteúdo mais 'pesado', daí a mudança de classificação para M por segurança.**

 **Para os que lêem usando um tradutor, me desculpem e obrigado! Fico bastante feliz quando alguém faz o esforço de traduzir essa 'coisa' que escrevo. E sim, eu pretendo algum dia reescrevê-la em inglês, de verdade.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Chiba sempre foi uma cidade brilhante durante a noite com os seus postes de luz iluminando as ruas e calçadas, além das diferentes luzes dos edifícios, cafés, bares e outros empreendimentos presentes na cidade. O grande número de outdoors presentes na metrópole piscava como se fosse uma enorme televisão para o público, e para complementar esse dinamismo as pessoas andavam em um ritmo acelerado, deixando as ruas ainda mais movimentadas do que já eram.

Hachiman estava num bar americano de aparência rústica que se localizava na mesma rua que o seu apartamento. Mas apesar de carregar o 'American' no nome, o bar não estava lotado de pessoas, e haviam apenas alguns pequenos grupos de japoneses e estrangeiros esporadicamente reunidos em suas próprias seções do bar, compartilhando histórias e relaxando depois de um longo dia, ajudados pelo álcool.

Ele estava sentado naquele bar já fazia duas horas – ele estava sozinho e sereno. Era apenas mais um daqueles dias onde ele se sentia vazio e solitário. Encarando a bebida diante de si, Hachiman Hikigaya viu-se distraidamente traçando o dedo indicador em volta da borda do copo. Uma vez que ele terminou de correr ao longo da borda externa em um padrão circular, ele imediatamente mudou os dedos de direção. Ele fez os mesmos movimentos repetidas vezes enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos. De alguma forma, a ação teve um efeito calmante em sua mente enquanto ele continuava a contemplar a bebida tentadora. Este era o seu terceiro scotch da noite, mas a bebida ainda se recusava a fornecer o efeito desejado que ele estava procurando.

 _Que porra eu estou fazendo aqui ainda?_ Ele pensou com tristeza para si mesmo enquanto olhava ao redor do bar para os poucos fregueses que estavam no local. A maioria daqueles parecia estar se divertindo. Por que ele não pôde fazer o mesmo?

Fazia cinco dias que ele havia voltado para o Japão. Depois que ele retornou para Chiba, _quase_ nada de interessante havia acontecido. Ainda faltavam 10 dias para ele começar o seu trabalho no GFE, mas esses cinco dias que passaram pareceu quase que uma eternidade... Talvez ele ainda não tenha se acostumado a ficar parado por um grande período de tempo, e por esse motivo ele estava indo para o prédio todos os dias para treinar e conhecer a sua futura rotina. Mas ele sabia que deveria estar orgulhoso por finalmente ter um tempo para si mesmo, afinal ele lutou nos lugares mais bizarros do mundo e travou tantas guerras por tanto tempo que esses dias pacíficos quase pareciam uma miragem. A cada batalha que ele travou, seja no Oriente Médio, na América do Norte ou no Leste Europeu, o vazio que cada uma dessas batalhas deixou nele foi profundo, mas parece que esse tempo teve resultado, pois a sua carreira acelerou a passos largos durante a sua estadia nas forças armadas.

O suspiro audível de Hachiman foi profundo e prolongado enquanto ele continuava olhando para o vidro do copo. Finalmente, ele pegou o objeto em sua mão e o levantou até o nível dos olhos, a fim de obter um olhar mais atento ao seu conteúdo. Não... não era isso que o incomodava. Quando ele reencontrou sua irmã a quatro dias atrás, ele pensou que pelo menos uma pequena parte de suas emoções voltariam... o que realmente aconteceu naquele momento. Porém minutos após eles se despedirem naquele dia, Hachiman percebeu que não seria tão simples assim. Mas ainda assim, Komachi tinha sido uma verdadeira joia na tentativa de tornar as coisas tão fáceis para ele quanto possível, e após trocarem números eles vêm mantendo contato todos os dias via ligações ou mensagens. _Pensando nisso, ela me convidou para acompanha-la em um lugar no próximo fim de semana... mas pra quê? não é pra isso que o inseto existe?_ Hachiman pensou sarcasticamente.

Seu telefone toca, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ele desliza os dedos em seu smartphone para abrir a mensagem e fica levemente surpreso em ver que a responsável por aquela interrupção era Natsue Hasegawa. Hachiman leu a primeira mensagem, e não gostou muito do que se tratava: aparentemente daqui a alguns dias haverá um evento de arrecadação de fundos para os veteranos japoneses que lutaram no Afeganistão e eles foram convidados a aparecerem nesse evento.

 _Puta que pariu, tudo o que eu queria era só alguns dias de descanso, Yoshimoto... Mas quer saber? Que se foda, eu não vou._ Hachiman refletiu sobre a pausa que ele (não) faria na sua suposta férias de 15 dias.

Apesar de vários anos terem se passado, uma coisa não mudou em Hachiman: ele ainda desprezava qualquer evento chique, seja ele militar ou não. Embora ele não fosse alguém a se esquivar de vestir-se bem, ele nunca tinha gostado dessas coisas. Esses eventos eram abafados, facciosos e absolutamente supérfluos. Mesmo que fosse um evento de arrecadação de fundos, como esse que apoiava os veteranos que foram para a guerra ou o de famílias que perderam alguém no serviço militar, isso era apenas uma fachada de mal gosto. Eles não estavam interessados em ajudar outras pessoas. Eles estavam se exibindo e fazendo conexões.

Ele voltou a sua atenção para o smartphone e leu a última mensagem enviada por ela: ' _Um conselho: se possível, traga uma pessoa junto com você, para poder se misturar melhor no evento. Enfim, você que sabe... Até mais, Hikigaya._ ' Hachiman sacudiu a cabeça para isso, mas para ela ter avisado, deve ser um diferencial importante. Mas não importava para ele.

Um outro acontecimento relevante foi que durante esses três dias que passaram, as mensagens entre Natsue e Hachiman foram de estritamente profissionais a mensagens informais, do tipo que uma pessoa mandaria para os seus amigos mais próximos. Como havia chegado nesse ponto em tão pouco tempo? Hachiman não fazia ideia, mas ele tampouco era contrário à ideia. Ele pensou que a mulher conhecida como Natsue Hasegawa era uma garota tímida e reservada, pois foi a impressão que ela havia passado a ele em seu primeiro encontro, mas aparentemente foi um grande engano. Ela era uma pessoa totalmente diferente nos bastidores.

' _Nat-san, esses eventos são muito chatos, então vamos sair e fazer alguma outra coisa nesse dia, que tal? E pelo amor de deus mulher, me chame pelo meu primeiro nome._ ' Ele não estava disposto a ir nessa merda, e também estava entediado naquele momento, então não custava nada brincar com ela um pouco.

' _Eu adoraria fazer isso, Hachiman. Mas ao contrário de você, eu tenho responsabilidades e deveres, e comparecer a esse evento é um deles, então vamos ter que deixar para a próxima. Até mais, Hikigaya._ ' Ele só pode sorrir com a resposta dela, pois é claro que não seria tão fácil assim, ainda mais se tratando dessa mulher estranha que havia começado a chamar bastante a sua atenção nos últimos dias.

' _Ouch, essa doeu. Enfim, aproveite o evento, Nat-san._ ' Ele ficou tentado a brincar um pouco mais com ela, mas decidiu encerrar o assunto logo.

 _Parabéns, você acabou de conseguir a sua primeira rejeição desde que retornou, Hachiman! Bem, pelo menos você já está no lugar certo para esquecer isso._ Ele pensou sarcasticamente enquanto acenou para o barman servir outra dose. O barman encheu o copo e recuou para guardar a garrafa.

"Deixe a garrafa aqui, amigo." Hachiman resmungou e o barman acenou positivamente com a cabeça, pois também não estava a fim de discutir com o homem que havia lhe dado uma gorjeta generosa no início daquela noite.

* * *

' _Uff, como ele consegue ser tão irresponsável? Como ele recusa ir para um evento militar desse porte?'_ Ela ainda olhava para a resposta dele, quase ouvindo-o falar aquelas palavras com aquele tom brincalhão que ele usou naquele dia. Suspirando, ela colocou o smartphone no bolso.

Natsue já estava bastante ansiosa antes de mandar a mensagem do convite para ele, sentimento que só aumentou depois que ele a convidou para fazer alguma outra coisa naquele mesmo momento. Ela não esperava que ele a convidaria assim com tanta naturalidade, e hesitou bastante antes de rejeitar o pedido dele, porque infelizmente ela tinha uma reputação a zelar e não seria uma atitude inteligente não comparecer a um evento de grande porte como esse.

Ela havia sido informada daquele evento a algumas horas atrás pelo próprio coronel Miura, e aquilo não era nada de novo para ela, já que participar e convidar os seus subordinados para esses eventos militares parecia ser quase um hobby para ele.

Natsue nunca fora exatamente do tipo que se socializava com as pessoas, e muito menos era de comparecer nesses eventos, mas seria interessante fazer um esforço pois esses grandes eventos sociais proporcionavam muitas possibilidades de networking para alavancar a sua carreira, algo que que poderia ser de utilidade num futuro próximo.

Esse evento celebraria o aniversário de 5 anos da parceira militar entre EUA e Japão e também haveria um evento de arrecadação de fundos para os veteranos japoneses que lutaram no Afeganistão, mas mesmo com esses motivos ela não poderia estar menos interessada nisso...

Por algum motivo era bastante malvisto uma pessoa ir desacompanhada para esses eventos, e para evitar essa imagem, ela sempre aceitava ir acompanhada de algum dos seus colegas de trabalho. Porém apesar de novamente haver vários convites para ela, Natsue tomou coragem e foi convidá-lo, mas é claro que não seria tão fácil assim. _E na primeira vez que eu realmente queria ir com alguém... essa pessoa quer fazer outra coisa! Inacreditável!_

Era uma pena que Natsue não possuísse nenhuma experiência romântica que pudesse ajudá-la a lidar com esse homem. Mas ela não vai desistir. Ela respirou fundo e desejou toda a sua coragem para fazer o que deveria ser feito.

Ela iria convidá-lo pessoalmente. E se isso não funcionasse, ela sempre teria o amanhã para tentar novamente.

* * *

Yumiko saiu da academia para o sol da manhã depois de um treino bastante vigoroso. Ainda vestida com suas roupas fitness, ela sabia que provavelmente deveria ter se trocado na academia, pois sempre há o risco de houver câmeras por perto (pelo menos, é o que a sua agente diria), mas ela realmente não se importava se fosse pega naquele momento. O apartamento onde ela estava hospedada não ficava muito longe daquele local, então ela não ficaria exposta por muito tempo.

Além disso, suas roupas de treino deixavam pouco para a imaginação das pessoas e apesar de estar ciente disso, ela realmente achava que estava muito boa.

Mas o tempo lá fora era agradável demais para ela não andar os quinze minutos de volta ao seu apartamento. Claro e quente, era a temperatura perfeita para passear pelas muitas lojas e restaurantes da região.

Atualmente entre os diversos projetos em que estava envolvida, ela finalmente teve algum tempo livre para aproveitar dias como hoje, sem o celular tocando constantemente com uma ligação atrás da outra de pessoas enchendo o saco. Ainda assim, ela sabia que a sua agente entraria em contato com ela pelo menos mais duas vezes hoje (o primeiro contato já havia ocorrido esta manhã para lembrá-la de que ela _não_ tinha nada marcado para hoje... como se ela precisasse de um lembrete para isso).

Andando pela calçada, ela se perguntou por que não havia mais pessoas aproveitando esse clima perfeito. Então, ela lembrou que era uma segunda-feira às 11 da manhã e a maioria das pessoas ficava presa em seus empregos por pelo menos mais algumas horas.

Ela recebeu alguns olhares das poucas pessoas que estavam fora, mas nada muito notório. Felizmente, ela se acostumara com a sensação a anos atrás; ela já não se sentia violada por esses olhares como antigamente.

Nesse momento o seu smartphone tocou. Sua informante, Hinata Miyazawa, estava solicitando uma chamada de vídeo. Ela aceitou.

"Yumiko falando." Ela disse em sua voz habitual e calma.

"Aqui está a informação que fui capaz de reunir até agora, Miura-sama. Hikigaya Hachiman está no Japão, e ele está em Chiba". Yumiko ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"Ele está aqui na cidade?" Ela perguntou com ansiedade, e Hinata assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim. Eu ainda não consegui localizar aonde ele está se hospedando, mas uma das minhas fontes revelou que ele participará de um evento de gala organizado pelo exército hoje a noite." Yumiko começou a olhar ao redor, confusa.

"Ei! Você está prestando atenção?", Hinata perguntou com preocupação. Depois de alguns segundos para se recompor, Yumiko olhou para a tela do smartphone novamente.

"Me desculpe... eu entendi". Ela disse. "Essa é toda a informação que você tem?"

"Não, tem mais uma coisa." Hinata calmamente continuou a falar. "Parece que o seu pai também participará desse evento. Segundo a minha fonte, todos os anos algumas celebridades e muitos membros da alta sociedade sempre participam desse evento, e essa pode ser a deixa para você comparecer nele nesse ano." Hinata concluiu com um leve sorriso.

"Ok, Miyazawa-san. Obrigada pela informação." Yumiko respondeu timidamente, ainda surpresa pela informação repentina.

"Às suas ordens." Com isso, Hinata encerrou a ligação. Yumiko guardou o smartphone na sua calça legging.

...O jovem rapaz de olhos podres e comportamento rude que fez ela enlouquecer havia retornado. Ele foi a única pessoa que havia verdadeiramente incentivado ela a seguir a carreira de atriz, o mesmo homem que mais e mais pessoas simplesmente abandonaram a sua vida em silêncio, mas para ela era diferente. Ela não tinha apenas uma queda por ele, como era no início. Apesar de não vê-lo durante todos esses anos, de alguma forma ela desenvolveu esses sentimentos e realmente o amava. Embora tenha demorado muito tempo para ela reconhecer isso. E apesar de ter tentado com todas as suas forças, ela nunca conseguiu tirar o garoto de cabelos negros dos seus pensamentos, mesmo quando ele a deixou há anos atrás.

Yumiko não sabia o motivo dele ter saído de sua vida. Mas não importava o quanto ela tentava odiá-lo, ela simplesmente não conseguia. Ele sempre seria alguém especial para ela, embora na maior parte do tempo ela não tivesse ideia de onde ele estivesse.

Nos anos seguintes ao 'sumiço' de Hachiman, ela conseguiu realizar a maioria dos seus objetivos, sendo uma das atrizes mais famosas da Ásia e uma modelo bem sucedida. Ela também manteve um leve contato com Komachi durante esse tempo; a garota havia sentido a partida do seu irmão muito pesadamente, mas felizmente a Komachi havia conseguido seguir em frente, e até onde Yumiko sabia, ela se tornaria uma médica em breve.

Depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo, de tanto procurar saber como ele estava, e levando esses sentimentos dentro de si por todos esses anos, ela não deixaria essa chance escapar. Yumiko não estava aguentando mais, mas ela finalmente conseguiu o que tanto esperou por esses 7 longos anos: uma chance real de vê-lo novamente.

Sorrindo, Yumiko decidiu retornar para o seu apartamento. Ela tinha pouco tempo para escolher o que vestir para esse evento, mas, felizmente, Yumiko Miura era especialista em escolher qual vestido usar nessas ocasiões.

* * *

A sala de ginástica da sede do GFE era provavelmente uma das salas mais movimentadas de todo o prédio, além da cafeteria e talvez o campo de tiro. Mas às 19hrs de uma segunda-feira, no Dia dos Esportes e Saúde que era um feriado nacional no Japão, o local estava mais morto do que um cemitério. Porém o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som de luvas de couro batendo no tecido sintético.

O suor escorria pela testa de Hachiman e pingava na piscina crescente a seus pés descalços. Cada soco foi seguido por uma respiração aguda, quase como um ruído sibilante. Sua investida continuava enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente vencer qualquer informação inexistente que a bolsa tivesse. Seus músculos estavam doloridos, cada soco enviava ondas de choque em seus braços. Hachiman grunhiu quando ele deu mais dois socos na bolsa. Seus quadris se torceram, girando o corpo em 360 graus enquanto girava a sola do seu pé esquerdo. Sua canela bateu na bolsa, fazendo-a deslizar uns bons dez metros.

Seu peito arfava e ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos; o suor cobria a frente de sua camisa preta de compressão, tornando-a ainda mais escura. Hachiman levantou-se, revirando os ombros e girou o pescoço, fazendo-o estalar alto. Ele se sentou em um banco próximo, enquanto tirava as duas luvas, e o som revelador de Velcro preencheu as paredes do local vazio. Ele deixou cair ambos os pares em sua mochila e tirou a tampa da sua garrafa de água, tomando um longo gole.

"Eu pensei que poderia te encontrar aqui." Uma voz feminina familiar disse.

Hachiman virou a cabeça, colocando a garrafa ao lado dele. "Você está um pouco arrumada demais para estar trabalhando." Ele disse, sorrindo levemente enquanto se levantava e deitava em um supino próximo.

Natsue entrou vestindo um vestido formal preto que acentuava as suas pernas; e apesar de ser minúsculo, o decote estava fazendo maravilhas para uma outra parte de seu corpo. Seus sapatos de salto baixo em tom de verde-oliva clicaram no chão de concreto laminado. "Então você não está vindo para o evento de caridade que o coronel te convidou?" Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito decepcionantemente.

Hachiman levantou a barra da prateleira e repetiu o exercício. "Não, eu não sou muito fã desse tipo de evento." Ele grunhiu, expirando devagar.

Natsue se aproximou um pouco mais dele, colocando as mãos gentilmente no assento onde ele estava. "Você não precisa gostar desse tipo de evento para aproveitá-lo." Seus olhos se detiveram no peito de Hachiman, depois se dirigiram ao seu abdômen, e depois voltaram para os braços dele; O coração da jovem mulher se agitou em seu peito.

Hachiman grunhiu novamente, colocando a barra de volta na prateleira enquanto descansava. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume de Natsue; uma combinação de morango e baunilha. Não era muito forte, era uma fragrância sob medida. Ele exalou, sentando de volta. "Isso não deixa de ser algo desagradável. Talvez na próxima vez." Hachiman afirmou, enquanto mantia a sua respiração sob controle.

Natsue sorriu. "Então o que você está dizendo é que eu vou ter que procurar um acompanhante em outro lugar?" Ela disse com uma risada.

"Eu não sou uma pessoa muito simpática nesses lugares, Hasegawa-san." Hachiman disse, limpando a parte de baixo e a nuca com uma toalha, propositalmente evitando a pergunta. Ele caminhou de volta para a sua mochila, Natsue ficou atrás dele.

"Hachiman, eu preciso de você." Natsue admitiu. "Eu preciso de alguém que seja tão bonito quanto eu, para ficar ao meu lado a noite inteira e me fazer parecer ainda melhor."

Hachiman se virou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela. "Quantos anos você tem?" Ele disse, enquanto se sentava no banco. Ele tomou outro longo gole de água. "Da última vez que chequei, éramos adultos, e não adolescentes no ensino médio."

Natsue franziu a testa. "Somos parceiros, Hachiman. Devemos ser capazes de ajudar uns aos outros em momentos de necessidade." Ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele e cruzando as pernas.

Hachiman sacudiu a cabeça com desdém e sorriu. "Sim, se estivermos numa missão, eu espero que você me ajude, e vice-versa. Mas eu não acho que isso seja um 'momento de necessidade'." Ele explicou. "E aquele cara do departamento de planejamento?" Ele estalou os dedos, tentando lembrar o nome do mesmo. "Ele é legal com você, não é?"

Ela riu. "Quem? Yuto? Hachiman, não."

"Como assim 'não'?" Hachiman perguntou, tentando ser um cavalheiro e não encarar o seu pequeno decote.

A boca de Natsue se abriu. "Eu acabei de ver você levantar 125 quilos no supino. Eu acho que o Yuto tem dificuldade em levantar uma pasta de arquivos."

Os dois riram quando Hachiman começou a desembrulhar o esparadrapo de suas mãos. Ele deixou cair ao lado dele e flexionou as mãos; embora usasse luvas e cobrisse as mãos, elas ainda estavam levemente machucadas.

"Ara Ara", Natsue disse, "você se esforça demais, Hachiman." ela brincou.

Hachiman sacudiu a cabeça. "Não realmente", ele disse, "É tudo sobre condicionar seu corpo".

"Não, eu quero dizer no geral. Apesar de te conhecer a relativamente pouco tempo, você está sempre se esforçando ao máximo. Mesmo estando oficialmente de férias, você vem todos os dias para cá." Natsue disse, enquanto cruzava as pernas para o outro lado.

Hachiman olhou para ela. "Não há espaço nessa organização para alguém que não está disposto a dar 110% de si mesmo. Qualquer coisa menos que isso", ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o chão e em seguida olhando para Natsue. "não é o suficiente."

Natsue suspirou. "Você precisa sair do 'modo soldado' nessas horas, isso não é saudável." Sua mão roçou a de Hachiman, gentilmente acariciando suas juntas machucadas. Ele se afastou devagar.

Ele não se afastou porque estava desconfortável, muito pelo contrário, na verdade, ele gostava do jeito que a mão dela se sentia sobre a sua e ficou surpreso com o quão suave ela era considerando o seu físico bastante treinado para uma mulher. "Isso soa engraçado vindo da profissionalíssima Natsue Hasegawa." Ele riu, mas logo continuou. "Eu não tenho mais nada além do meu trabalho. Isso foi um sacrifício que eu fiz quando eu tinha 18 anos", Hachiman disse franzindo a testa, "e se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e dar um conselho a mim mesmo, seria para não aceitar a oferta que me foi dada." Hachiman disse, enquanto seu rosto se contorcia levemente.

O rosto de Natsue suavizou, seus olhos cinzentos mostrando uma preocupação genuína por ele. Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro, e sentindo o músculo tenso dele, ela o acariciou de volta confortavelmente. "Mas se você fizesse isso, nunca teríamos nos conhecido. E você não seria abençoado com a minha companhia maravilhosa." Ela brincou, gentilmente cutucando-o de lado. E foi recompensada com uma pequena risada dele.

 _Droga, ela realmente parece outra pessoa. Cadê aquela garota tímida do nosso primeiro encontro?_ Hachiman olhou para ela, seus olhos se fechando por um momento. Sem perceber, seus olhos baixaram para os lábios dela. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo nervosamente. "Quando é o evento?" Hachiman perguntou, suspirando.

Natsue sorriu largamente. "Você está dizendo que vai ir?" Ela sorriu.

Hachiman estremeceu com o otimismo dela. "Estou dizendo que vou ir, mas não estou dizendo que vou gostar."

Natsue abraçou Hachiman com força. "Ele começará em duas horas. É tempo suficiente para você ir para casa e se trocar?" Ela inalou o cheiro de seu almíscar, fechando os olhos e sorrindo para o aroma doce e refrescante do perfume. Ela agarrou suas costas carinhosamente, encolhendo-se ao sentir o quão úmida a camisa dele estava. "Mas você precisa tomar banho antes de irmos" Ela disse, enquanto se afastava devagar. "Você está todo suado e nojento."

Hachiman riu. "Não brinca, hein? Tem certeza de que não quer outro abraço, Nat-chan?" Ele brincou, abrindo os braços novamente.

Natsue levantou ambas as mãos, tentando lutar contra ele. "Eu não vou lhe dizer onde, mas eu estou armada. E se você me tocar, e esfregar o seu suor por todo o meu vestido de propósito, eu vou disparar contra você."

Hachiman sabia onde Natsue poderia estar guardando uma arma de fogo, já que o vestido dela permitia um coldre na coxa. Ele sacudiu a imagem de sua mente e franziu a testa novamente, levantando-se. "Você não pode lavá-lo?" Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Natsue inclinou a cabeça maliciosamente. "Não, se eu quiser devolvê-lo amanhã depois do evento."

Hachiman sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso. "Tudo bem, me siga até o meu apartamento e depois iremos no seu carro. Duvido que você queira subir na minha moto e fazer com que o seu vestido fique todo sujo."

* * *

Natsue passeou ao redor do apartamento de Hachiman, tentando desesperadamente não bisbilhotar a vida privada do homem mais velho. O som da água correndo saiu do quarto, com a porta sendo deixada parcialmente aberta. Além do apartamento ser bastante espaçoso, também era muito limpo. Hachiman era uma criatura metódica, mas não tanto, pois apesar de ser uma criatura de hábitos, ele também tinha os seus momentos de imprevisibilidade. Ela passou a mão sobre a mesa da sala feita com madeira de carvalho, e palpou a pequena pilha de correspondências que pareciam desagradavelmente fora de lugar. Sua mão descansou em uma correspondência do que parecia ser uma livraria.

Natsue colocou as revistas e o correio de volta ao jeito que estavam. Ela entrou na cozinha dele, com a sua meia-calça escura deixando marcas de condensação no piso de madeira igualmente escuro. Ela abriu a geladeira, surpresa com o quase vazio dela. Além de algumas porções de bacon, um pacote de manteiga e uma caixa de ovos, a única coisa que lhe interessava eram duas garrafas de vinho tinto.

"Há vinho na geladeira, se você quiser um pouco." Ela ouviu Hachiman falar do chuveiro. Sua boca se abriu em diversão.

"Obrigado." Ela disse devagar com um sorriso. Natsue não era de beber, mas puxou uma das garrafas para fora e após pegar uma taça no armário que estava ao seu lado, ela olhou ao redor da bancada de mármore impecável procurando por um abridor.

"Segunda gaveta de baixo; lado direito da pia."

"Ok, você realmente precisa parar de fazer isso." Ela sussurrou para si mesma. Natsue abriu a garrafa e dispensou o líquido na taça, deixando cair a tampa no lixo. Apesar de não estar familiarizada com essas bebidas, o líquido caiu bem em sua garganta, causando uma forte explosão de aromas em sua boca, que terminou com o sabor de pêssego em seu paladar. Ela voltou para a sala e olhou a estante de livros. Ele não tem muitos móveis; Hachiman vivia um estilo de vida incrivelmente minimalista, o que explicava por que seu lugar era tão limpo.

Para surpresa de Natsue, sua estante estava repleta de obras completas de Poe, Lovecraft, Shakespeare e outros grandes nomes, além de livros clássicos como "Clube da Luta", "1984" e "Dom Quixote". Mas além desse tipo de literatura, também haviam alguns exemplares de light novels ocupando um pequeno espaço no canto da estante. Seus olhos passaram por uma pequena imagem no menor quadro possível; parecia que tinha sido tirada em um daquelas barracas fotográficas de shopping. Era de Hachiman e uma garota que ela não tinha visto antes, com seus rostos torcidos em humor alegre.

"Komachi." Hachiman disse por trás de Natsue.

Natsue se virou, um suspiro escapando de seus lábios. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ela quase deixou cair a taça com o vinho. Hachiman estava na frente dela usando apenas uma toalha, o cabelo grudado na cabeça e a água residual pingando de seu torso musculoso. Sua boca se abriu e ela limpou a garganta nervosamente enquanto girava o seu corpo para não estar de frente para ele. Mas ela não pôde evitar, ela olhou para ele; e a imagem queimou em sua mente.

Hachiman bufou. "Desculpe, não achei que você ficaria tão envergonhada." Ele voltou para o seu quarto. "Na verdade, sou eu quem deveria estar nervoso."

Natsue sorriu sem jeito. "Sim, sou eu quem deve exibir mais autocontrole." Ela respirou. Ela se abanou com a mão e soltou um suspiro que ela não percebeu que estava segurando quando ela inclinou a garrafa contra os lábios.

"O nome dela é Komachi, e ela é a minha irmã mais nova." Hachiman disse do quarto.

"Eu imaginei isso. Você não parece ser o tipo de cara que mantém fotos antigas de ex-namoradas por perto." Natsue respondeu.

"É uma pena que eu não tenha ex-namoradas para colecionar fotos." Ele disse sarcasticamente.

Natsue sorriu. "Hachiman Hikigaya: Um homem sem compromissos?" Houve um silêncio do quarto. "Hachiman?" Natsue ligou de volta.

Ele apareceu na porta do quarto, vestindo um par de calças pretas justas e mexendo nas abotoaduras de uma camisa preta desabotoada. "Vou todo de preto?" Ele perguntou. "Ou uma camisa branca seria melhor?"

Natsue teve dificuldade em responder, seus olhos se fixaram no peito do seu capitão, e em seguida seu olhar foi até o seu abdômen. "O que?" Ela respondeu, voltando à realidade.

Hachiman sorriu. "Camisa preta ou branca?" Ele repetiu.

Natsue sorriu, tomando outro gole do vinho. "Todo preto é ok; o contraste é superestimado."

Para grande desgosto de Natsue, Hachiman começou a abotoar a camisa. Após terminar, ele apresentou duas gravatas, uma vermelha e a outra branca. "Qual delas?"

Natsue deu um passo à frente, olhando para as duas gravatas mais de perto. "Use a branca. O contraste ficará bom." Ela disse, deixando seus dedos roçarem a gravata branca. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Hachiman irradiava calor para ela, quase a fazia suar.

"Você não disse que o contraste era superestimado?" Hachiman respondeu, sorrindo ligeiramente. O cheiro do perfume de Natsue era um pouco mais opaco agora, mas para ele o efeito continuava igualmente poderoso. Ele respirou discretamente, querendo outro gosto do cheiro dela.

Natsue estendeu a mão e instintivamente brincou com uma mecha de cabelo. "Uff, tanto faz." Ela respirou.

Naquele momento ela percebeu o quão perto estava dele. Havia apenas alguns centímetros entre os dois, a cabeça dela estava quase em seu peito e ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela. "Bem, você vai ter que amarrá-la para mim, eu nunca consigo lembrar como fazer isso." Ele respirou de volta.

Natsue pegou a gravata sem nem pensar. "Você tem gravatas, mas você não sabe como amarrá-las?" Ela perguntou timidamente. Ela jogou a gravata em volta do pescoço dele, sentindo o calor de sua respiração em seu rosto; ele também tinha escovado os dentes.

Hachiman encolheu os ombros. "Normalmente, eu apenas procuro on-line e sigo as instruções; nunca aprendi realmente como fazer isso." O rosto dela se aproximou ainda mais dele.

Por alguma estranha razão, o calor da respiração de Hachiman ao redor dela a fez se sentir como se estivesse em um pequeno santuário, só para ela. Era estranho - não fazia absolutamente nenhum sentido lógico para ela se sentir assim; afinal, ela o conhece a apenas alguns dias.

Natsue enrolou a gravata e apertou-a, certificando-se de que o comprimento era longo o suficiente. Ela olhou para Hachiman, e seus olhos se encontraram. "Bem, isso é... só... idiota." Ela sussurrou, seu rosto se movendo em direção ao dele.

Então, tão lentamente, ele também se inclinou na direção dela; e sem dizer uma palavra, Hachiman Hikigaya pressionou os lábios nos dela. Ambos respiraram profundamente através de seus narizes e Hachiman estendeu a mão e apertou a sua palma contra as costas de Natsue. Ela seguiu logo depois, as mãos se movendo para enganchar embaixo dos braços de Hachiman. Então a pressão diminuiu ligeiramente, e Natsue pensou que ele acabaria com o beijo, mas ficou sensual. Um arrepio de calor saiu do contato sedoso de seus lábios e língua direto em seu núcleo, e seu corpo se fundiu com o dele. Ela soltou um gemido gutural e agarrou sua camisa com força. As mãos de Hachiman se moveram para baixo, passando por sua cintura e descansando atrás das curvas da garota. Natsue respirou de novo bruscamente. Ela então ficou hiperconsciente dos músculos duros de Hachiman contra seus seios, as mãos esmagadoras agarrando-se a ela e o deslizamento molhado de suas bocas...

Hachiman interrompeu o beijo, dando um passo para longe de Natsue e olhando para o chão. Natsue fez o mesmo. "Eu realmente deveria terminar de me arrumar."

Natsue passou os cabelos pelos ouvidos, respirando pesadamente. "Sim, eu acho que você deveria. Você ainda precisa de alguma ajuda? Ou..." Ela se atrapalhou.

Hachiman deu a ela um sorriso. "Obrigado, mas eu consigo terminar a partir daqui. E sobre o que aconteceu agora..." Ele parou.

Natsue riu forçosamente. "Não faço ideia do que você está falando, Hikigaya-san."

Hachiman sorriu, quase tão desajeitadamente quanto Natsue. "Ok. Estarei pronto em cinco minutos."

"Eu estarei esperando."

Hachiman voltou para o quarto e Natsue recuou rapidamente para a cozinha. Ela decidiu terminar de beber o resto do vinho em suas mãos. Seus lábios formigaram quando ela trouxe a taça para eles; O gosto dele a eletrificou. _Oh deus, como este homem mudou ela em tão pouco tempo?_

Eles eram tão diferentes e, no entanto, nada disso importava quando ela estava com ele. Porque estar com ele era quase perfeito e agora ela sabia que beijá-lo era _absolutamente_ perfeito. Ela o beijou como se tivesse rastejado dentro dele e o estourado de dentro para fora. Ela o beijou como se alimentasse de sua alma através de sua boca.

"O que foi isso?" Ela sussurrou para si mesma, com a sua voz estando cheia de desejo. Ela ainda estava emocionada porque o contato deles era tão confortável e natural. Enquanto seu coração ainda batia por seus beijos, havia uma sensação serena de profunda alegria e calma sobre ela.

"Me desculpe pela demora. Vamos?" Ele havia terminou de se trocar e foi pegar as chaves do apartamento.

"Claro." Ela respondeu timidamente.

"Certo", ele riu, piscando para ela. "Vamos fazer isso", eles andaram pelo corredor até o elevador.

Após alguns minutos os dois entrarem no carro de Natsue e foram para o local onde o evento de caridade iria acontecer. Ela não sabia o porque, mas teve a sensação de que a noite ainda reservava alguma surpresa para eles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Yumiko estacionou o seu carro do outro lado da rua onde o evento seria realizado. O prédio se elevava diante dela, iluminado por luzes brilhantes que atraíam os participantes com uma sofisticação convidativa. Felizmente ela não foi detectada pelos paparazzi que forravam o tapete vermelho, que devoravam vorazmente cada pessoa que se aproximava com uma explosão de luzes das câmeras, além das perguntas exaustivas. Ela suspirou internamente.

Ter a mídia cobrindo exaustivamente um evento desse tipo era algo inimaginável uns anos atrás, mas atualmente havia muitas celebridades japonesas que gastavam tempo e se esforçavam para apoiar as forças armadas do Japão. Alguns até mesmo visitam as tropas em zonas de combate, enquanto alguns outros ajudam os guerreiros feridos da nação com algum tipo de apoio, e fazer uma aparição nesses eventos também estava no script.

Ela odiava admitir isso, até para si mesma, mas ela estava nervosa. "Se acalme, Yumiko", ela disse a si mesma, "você é uma mulher adulta. Não há absolutamente nada para ficar nervosa."

Ela alisou as rugas imaginárias em seu vestido, e balançou levemente enquanto passava as mãos pelos quadris. Yumiko verificou a maquiagem no espelho retrovisor uma última vez antes de sair do carro.

Satisfeita com sua aparência e enfiando a mão uma última vez em seus cabelos loiros, Yumiko saiu do carro e atravessou a rua, tomando o cuidado de evitar a quantidade significativa de limusines que depositavam os VIPs no tapete vermelho. Quando ela se aproximou da entrada, preparou-se para a perda do anonimato. Assim que esse pensamento passou pelo cérebro de Yumiko, ela ouviu o ataque familiar de perguntas da multidão.

"Miura-san, você veio aqui sozinha nesta noite?"

"Miura-san, você apóia as atividades das forças armadas?"

"Miura-san, os boatos de que você arranjou um novo namorado são verdadeiros?"

Embora ela os ignorasse externamente, Yumiko caminhou até a porta principal com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela não pôde deixar de achar as perguntas completamente ridículas e divertidas ao mesmo tempo. Alguns anos atrás, ela teria ficado ofendida com a presença de repórteres em um evento de caridade para conseguir fofocas só para venderem as próximas manchetes dos tabloides, mas, assim como muitas outras coisas, ela aceitou a situação como apenas mais uma parte do mundo contemporâneo.

Yumiko deu um sorriso quando passou pelos recepcionistas e seguranças na porta e não pôde deixar de rir baixinho quando ouviu a fachada profissional deles vacilarem enquanto os mesmos respiravam animadamente.

"Cara, essa era _a Yumiko Miura!_ Se eu soubesse que ela compareceria teria pedido um autógrafo."

Ao entrar no grande salão, Yumiko observou as decorações extravagantes e as mesas de jantar enfeitadas com arranjos de flores ornamentados. O salão tinha tetos altos e era adornada em tons luxuosos de branco e dourado, certamente destinada a inspirar os participantes com elegância e afluência e encorajá-los a ficarem um pouco menos cuidadosos com os seus bolsos hoje à noite.

Após alguns segundos de reflexão, ela começou a escanear a sala para procurar qualquer pessoa que ela pudesse conhecer, atitude que fez Yumiko repreendeu a si mesma. Não era como se ela tivesse algum problema em encontrar pessoas para conversar. Na verdade, ela sempre teve que dar uma desculpa educada para algum conversador excessivamente entusiasta para se livrar deles. Além do mais, ela sabia exatamente quem ela estava procurando.

E ela sentiu o estômago revirar quando percebeu que ele não estava lá.

Em vez de reconhecer a decepção que borbulhava em sua garganta, Yumiko disse a si mesma que não deveria se surpreender com isso. As coisas não eram as mesmas e certamente não seria tão fácil achá-lo no meio de tantas pessoas, ainda mais alguém que ela não via a quase 10 anos.

Ela balançou seus pensamentos nostálgicos sobre o garoto de olhos podres e lembrou a si mesma que não estava lá em um passeio social - ela estava lá para se encontrar com o homem por quem havia procurado e esperado incessantemente por todos esses anos. Quando Yumiko andou em direção a multidão, ela sorriu educadamente e se preparou para uma noite agradável conversando com os convidados.

* * *

Yumiko estava muito longe nas profundezas do prédio lotado para ouvir a comoção que se seguiu pouco depois de sua entrada no tapete vermelho. Chegando no evento, Hachiman saiu do carro acompanhado de Natsue, e por coincidência também viu o coronel Yoshimoto e sua esposa, Yukari Miura, uma empreendedora que gerenciava uma importante franquia de cafeterias em Chiba, usando um vestido roxo que transbordava elegância. Além deles, também haviam algumas pessoas bem vestidas que deveriam ser famosas, dada a reação dos jornalistas e fotógrafos quando viram essas pessoas.

Enquanto os jornalistas gritavam perguntas para os convidados recém-chegados atrás deles, Hachiman passou o braço pela cintura de Natsue e a puxou para si numa tentativa de afastar os repórteres ansiosos. Ela não esperava esse movimento por parte dele e tentou ao máximo não pensar em outras coisas, mas o seu corpo não estava ouvindo os seus pensamentos. Ela queria abraçá-lo tão desesperadamente. Porém quando essa incrível sensação encheu seus sentidos, naquele mesmo momento ela empurrou-a no fundo de sua mente.

Nesse momento o coronel Yoshimoto Miura os viu, e ele reconheceu ambos instantaneamente: era o capitão Hikigaya e a tenente Hasegawa. Eles andaram em direção da porta quando Yoshimoto finalmente decidiu chamá-los.

"Ei, Hachiman! Já fazia um tempo desde a última vez que estivemos no mesmo evento!" Ele acenou alegremente, e Hachiman devolveu o gesto com um sorriso divertido, sendo desnecessário dizer que Yoshimoto estava de bom humor, como sempre. Quando eles subiram os degraus e se cumprimentaram cara a cara, o homem mais velho cumprimentou Natsue com um pouco mais de formalidade, fazendo uma pergunta após isso.

"Vocês dois se lembram da minha esposa Yukari, certo?"

"Claro, Yoshimoto, você não vai parar de falar sobre como ela é incrivelmente maravilhosa, bonita e fantástica." Hachiman retrucou como se fosse a mesma tagarelice antiga, que foi recebido com um sorriso divertido de seu superior. Hachiman se virou para Yukari e a cumprimentou dando um sorriso simpático.

"É um prazer vê-la novamente, Miura-san." Ele disse num tom benévolo.

"É bom ver vocês dois bem." Sua voz era calorosa e acolhedora. Ele podia entender por que o coronel Miura a amava tão profundamente, pois no pouco tempo em que ele conviveu junto com esse homem, o capitão sempre demonstrou amor por essa mulher nos horários mais aleatórios possíveis.

"De qualquer forma sinto muito te convidar tão repentinamente, mas eu pensei que você apreciaria algo assim, sabe?" _Eu não consigo suportar a ideia de não ter o meu melhor subordinado num evento desses, sabe? Então além de me tirar da minha solidão você também pode conseguir algo a mais nessa noite... Não é uma boa ideia?_ Provavelmente essas foram as palavras que não foram ditas enquanto Yoshimoto esfregava a cabeça com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Ele estava sempre cuidando dele, e era difícil para Hachiman admitir, mas ele sabia que o coronel era um bom homem.

"Sem problemas", _absolutamente nenhum_. Ele olhou para a mulher ao seu lado.

"Me desculpe se isso é rude", Yukari começou a falar com Natsue, pedindo-lhe o nome dela, pois segundo a mulher da última vez que elas se encontraram ela não tinha sido capaz de pedir, e assim elas continuaram com outras pequenas conversas frívolas, que Natsue respondeu com paciência e um pouco de prazer, e Yoshimoto decidiu puxar Hachiman para uma conversa rápida.

"Me desculpe por te tirar de suas férias, mas acredite, esse evento é realmente importante. Alguns generais de alto escalão estarão nesse evento, tanto do exército, como da marinha e da aeronáutica do nosso país, além de membros importantes do governo atual incluindo o ministro da defesa. Todos eles estão interessados no GFE e inevitavelmente eu acabarei conversando com alguns deles, e por isso é importante que um dos meus principais subordinados esteja por aqui." Yoshimoto explicou calmamente, com a sua voz emitindo um tom de aviso.

"Eu entendo, Yoshimoto." Hachiman simplesmente assentiu.

"Também quero te avisar que existe a chance de alguma dessas pessoas querer falar diretamente com você, e esse foi o principal motivo de eu ter te chamado. Você sabe lidar com essas situações e tem uma lábia excelente, e isso pode ser de grande ajuda em conseguirmos um apoio incondicional tanto do exército como do governo, então se esse momento chegar eu deixo isso aos seus cuidados." Hachiman imaginou isso. A criação de uma unidade com ainda mais recursos e fundos do que o antigo GFE exigia muitas coisas, e uma delas era o apoio tanto das forças armadas quanto do governo. Vendo a estrutura extraordinária que o Grupo de Forças Especiais detém depois da reforma do QG, isso queria dizer que o preço pra isso acontecer deve ter sido inestimável, então era compreensível a preocupação do seu coronel com esse evento.

"Além disso," Yoshimoto interrompeu os pensamentos de Hachiman, "eu ainda espero que você pegue a minha filha, então vá devagar com a Natsue. Até mais." O coronel se despediu de seu amigo enquanto sorria despreocupadamente.

 _Meu deus, eu não estou ouvindo isso._ Hachiman riu, o que fez Yoshimoto dar uma pequena gargalhada.

Hachiman se virou para Natsue.

"Até mais, senhor." Hachiman se despediu rapidamente e marchou na direção da entrada do prédio. Natsue seguiu o seu ritmo sem nenhum problema.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou encantadoramente para a mulher ao seu lado.

"Claro." Natsue respondeu.

Feliz por ter conseguido passar pela multidão de convidados e jornalistas do lado de fora do local e por ter se livrado do seu coronel, Hachiman entrou no prédio com Natsue e ignorou os olhares de alguns convidados que os olhavam atentamente.

O interior daquele local era tão luxuoso quanto o seu exterior. Se ele não fosse cuidadoso, ele poderia facilmente se perder dentro daquele labirinto de paredes. Hachiman virou a cabeça para a tenente, e a viu olhando para os convidados.

Quando Natsue entrou no salão do evento, não ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo cheio de pessoas chatas e endinheiradas procurando uma desculpa para se vestir e doar dinheiro, tudo em troca de seus nomes aparecerem na mídia. Algo maçante. Muito, _muito_ maçante.

Mas apesar disso, dizer que o evento era de alto nível seria um eufemismo. Políticos de alto escalão estavam reunidos em algum lugar desse salão. Havia mesas de comida e música de uma orquestra ao vivo, e após uma peça clássica terminou de tocar, os músicos imediatamente começaram a executar uma balada de jazz muito mais contemporânea. As pessoas conversavam apenas umas com as outras, alguns casais mais animados dançavam e alguns oficiais militares que não se viam há muito tempo se reuniam em torno de mesas para recuperar o tempo perdido.

" _Vamos terminar isso logo_ ", eles pensaram internamente enquanto olhavam para a multidão.

Hachiman havia conseguido ignorar o pensamento alguns momentos atrás, mas olhar para a mulher do coronel Yoshimoto trouxe lembranças que ele havia feito o máximo para tentar esquecer, lembranças sobre o tempo que ele passou com Yumiko Miura. A semelhança entre as duas era evidente demais, e o esforço para não lembrar dela naquela hora tinha surtido efeito, pena que não durou tanto quanto ele esperava.

Hachiman sabia que naquela época Yumiko estava querendo desenvolver uma amizade com ele, ainda mais depois de uma certa conversa que eles tiveram sobre o futuro dela, e foi a partir daí que eles começaram a se aproximar, sendo talvez a única pessoa que ele conversava ocasionalmente no seu último ano em Sobu High.

Reviver esses acontecimentos o lembrou do último dia que eles se viram antes dele ir para a Academia de Oficiais do Exército. Ele não se despediu, pois a sua mente estúpida disse que não seria necessário. Ele não sabia os sentimentos que Yumiko tinha em relação a ele naquela época, mas ela foi a única pessoa disposta a olhar para ele de uma maneira diferente, e a única pessoa que aguentou o seu comportamento de merda.

Ele ficou com medo? Ou estava apenas se prevenindo de outra desilusão em sua vida? Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, Hachiman ainda não sabia as respostas dessas perguntas.

O fato era que eles eram próximos. Mas se Hachiman fraquejasse, ele sabia que ficaria num limbo infinito, e mesmo sabendo que Miura poderia ser diferente ele não queria tentar a sorte, pois já estava farto de tantos fracassos. Foi essa percepção que o fez cortar contato com ela, saindo de sua vida para sempre. Nada poderia atrapalhar o novo objetivo de Hachiman. _Nada_ iria atrapalhar o seu objetivo, e ele havia decidido isso há muito tempo atrás. Mas para manter essa promessa, ele precisava esquecer Yumiko e seguir em frente.

O lado estúpido dele queria ter ficado por ela, para quem sabe terem tido a vida mais incrível juntos. Ele não a amava incondicionalmente, mas mesmo depois de todos esses anos ela foi a única garota que deixou uma marca em seu coração, porém isso já não importava: além de ser condenado a viver como um lobo solitário, já era tarde demais para ele. Hachiman sabia vagamente de sua fama como atriz e também sabia que ela deve ter encontrado um grande cara agora, um cara que a ama como ela merece ser amada, que cuida dela como ele deveria ter feito naquela época. Permanecer em ação o máximo possível o impedia de pensar no que ele perdeu, no que ele poderia ter e isso era algo pelo qual ele não podia se perdoar.

Fora isso, não ajudava o fato de que ele ainda pensasse nela e ainda sonhasse com ela deitada em seus braços ocasionalmente.

"-bem, Hachiman?"

"Hm?" Hachiman olhou para o rosto de Natsue. Ela deu-lhe um olhar sério.

"Eu perguntei se você está bem. Você ficou perdido por uns instantes." Ela respondeu calmamente, enquanto olhava para o seu rosto.

Hachiman riu. Definitivamente essa mania ridícula havia voltado.

"Me desculpe, não foi nada. Que tal bebermos alguma coisa ali?", ele perguntou para a mulher enquanto apontava com o queixo para um pequeno bar que estava afastado da multidão, e com a confirmação de Natsue, ele pegou a mão dela e caminhou em direção ao bar.

Na primeira vez que ele recebeu um convite para participar de um desses eventos, Hachiman ficou em êxtase. Afinal, na época, ele só havia sido recentemente promovido a primeiro-tenente, mas já contava com participações em conflitos importantes ao redor do mundo; e naquele momento havia, no máximo, apenas um ou dois oficiais com tanta experiência de campo quanto a dele. Hachiman tinha pensado que era um sinal claro de que ele estava progredindo, coisa que ele nunca pensou que seria possível nesse meio, afinal isso nunca tinha sido o seu objetivo principal. Foi só até entrar no grande salão de baile do Hotel Sunroute Plaza, onde esse evento estava sendo realizado, que ele percebeu rapidamente que não havia sido convidado apenas por seus méritos.

Não, em vez disso, Hachiman estava lá para ser mostrado, assim como um pastor alemão em uma exposição de cães. O modo como seus oficiais superiores o arrastavam pela sala para falar com outras pessoas, não era apenas para apresentá-lo, mas sim para mostrar o seu orgulho e glória.

Isso o deixara doente. Como um dos poucos oficiais a sair ileso na primeira participação do Japão em um conflito direto desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial, ele havia se tornado um dos principais "garotos propaganda" dos militares. Os poucos combatentes que haviam sido convidados não tinham se saído melhor do que ele. No final da noite, depois de rodadas de champanhe e vinho para afogar os gritos dos fantasmas em sua cabeça, ele estava tão tonto que havia passado aquela noite na rua, dormindo numa praça perto daquele local.

Aquela noite parecia tão distante agora para Hachiman, mas ele sempre lembrava disso quando estava em um desses eventos. Ele temera que fosse forçado a passar por isso novamente quando fosse capitão, mas parecia que essa tarefa pertencia aos novatos que davam o azar de se destacarem muito em serviço, e isso foi um alívio. Ainda assim, sempre que os seus oficiais superiores vinham até ele, Hachiman sempre se lembrava daquela noite, de como ele estava despreparado, e de como era desconfortável estar num local desses, não sendo nenhum exagero dizer que ele estava furioso e até mesmo assustado na sua primeira vez. Ele era tão jovem naquela época. Apenas vinte anos de idade e já tendo visto e perpetrado os horrores da guerra, e como consequência ele tinha sido aclamado pelas mãos endinheiradas dos homens e mulheres da classe alta japonesa e a ganância aparentemente sem limites dos seus superiores.

Aparentemente ele não havia melhorado ao longo dos anos. Quase cinco anos depois, e Hachiman ainda não suportava essas funções, mesmo agora que detinha uma posição respeitável nas forças armadas de seu país.

Como capitão, ele era incapaz de se esconder no canto da sala como costumava fazer de vez em quando para respirar. Ele aprendeu a se controlar depois do primeiro evento, onde desenvolveu uma habilidade para atuar nesses locais colocando uma máscara elaborada para se proteger e desviar a atenção dos outros de si. Quando foi promovido a primeiro-tenente, ele sempre era convidado para qualquer evento, porque sempre conseguia mais dinheiro para os militares. Ninguém poderia esvaziar os bolsos profundos dos ricos e da elite como Hachiman Hikigaya.

Parecia que ele estava amaldiçoado para sempre em lidar com essas pessoas, e tudo o que ele queria era que isso acabasse logo.

* * *

"Sim, obrigada. Foi uma grande conquista conseguir que os nossos militares dessem apoio-"

Yumiko parou de falar quando viu a atenção do público ser desviada.

"Me perdoe, Miura-sama." O homem grisalho se desculpou depois de um breve momento de distração. "Seu pai sempre provoca algum tipo de tumulto quando comparece nesses eventos." Ele sorriu brevemente.

"Agora, por favor me dê licença, pois desafortunadamente eu também estou aqui a trabalho." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto olhava para o salão, aparentemente a procura de alguma pessoa. "Com licença." Ele se despediu e saiu em direção a um pequeno bar, e foi nesse momento que ela avistou o homem pelo qual procurou por tanto tempo.

Era ele, ela tinha certeza. _Era ele!_

"Oh meu deus", Yumiko murmurou baixinho, avistando um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, sentado num dos assentos daquele bar enquanto bebia algo. Ela conhecia aquele homem. Ela o reconheceria a uma milha de distância.

O coração de Yumiko gaguejou com a visão de Hachiman. Ela não dignificou sua reputação pública e se aproximar para dar uma olhada melhor nele, mas notou como o corpo dela subitamente se sentiu ruborizado. Ele havia mudado, e muito. Mas ela fez o melhor que pôde para voltar sua atenção para a pessoa que havia se aproximado dela.

Yumiko se virou para a pessoa em questão, com um sorriso intacto em seu rosto.

.

.

"Muito obrigado por atender o meu pedido, Miura-san." E lá vai mais uma pessoa. _Realmente, ser uma celebridade não é fácil._ Yumiko pensou zombeteiramente, mas logo lembrou de sua missão.

Ela voltou para a sua posição anterior e olhou para onde Hachiman estava anteriormente, por sorte ele ainda estava no mesmo local. Quando seu olhar o encontrou, Yumiko deu pela primeira vez uma boa olhada nele, e viu que ele havia mudado radicalmente desde a última vez que o tinha visto. Hachiman estava muito mais alto, talvez ele deveria ter uns 15 centímetros a mais do que ela; o seu cabelo também estava mais curto do que ela se lembrava, além de não apresentar mais o famoso ahoge, porém a mudança mais desconcertante, que o tornou _quase_ irreconhecível para ela, foram os seus olhos. Agora eles estavam normais, meu deus! Ela não conseguia entender, mas agora havia algo em seus belos olhos acizentados que a acalmavam. Yumiko muitas vezes se viu tentando descobrir a cor exata dos olhos de Hachiman, mas essa dúvida nunca havia sido completamente sanada... até agora.

E por mais que Yumiko gostasse dos olhos de peixe morto do seu amado, ela não se importou nenhum pouco com essa mudança. Afinal ele ficava _muito_ melhor com esses olhos.

Ela se perguntou se ele ainda se lembrava dela, mas foi nesse mesmo momento que ela percebeu que ele estava acompanhado.

Ela desviou o olhar para uma mulher pálida de cabelos pretos ao lado dele, não muito satisfeita com a proximidade entre eles.

 _Quem é essa mulher?_ , ela pensou imediatamente.

Os sentimentos despertados por sua proximidade e seu calor ambíguo foram imediatamente reprimidos quando Yumiko viu aquela mulher que estava com ele. No fundo de sua mente, Yumiko sabia que havia se passado anos e que talvez ele já tivesse encontrado uma pessoa, mas também poderia ser uma simples companhia. De qualquer forma, ela não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de desapontamento por vê-lo acompanhado, coisa que ela não esperava acontecer naquela noite.

Mas não demorou para Yumiko afastar esse pensamento de sua mente. Ela estava tirando conclusões precipitadas, e já havia chegado longe demais para desistir dele por puro achismo.

O plano original dela era abordá-lo nesse evento, mas ela decidiu fazer uma pequena mudança de plano. E quando Yumiko se virou para falar com o próximo convidado, ela sorriu mentalmente, agora com a confiança renovada _._

.

.

Sem surpresa, não faltaram pessoas que queriam falar com Yumiko durante a noite. Normalmente, essa apreciação pública a colocava de bom humor. No entanto, quando ela abriu caminho através da massa de convidados, ela percebeu que algo estava errado: algo a estava incomodando. Ela se sentia nua e enfraquecida - havia uma agitação na parte mais baixa de seu estômago e seus nervos não podiam ser acalmados.

Yumiko estava tão ansiosa nesse momento que perdeu a noção de quanto tempo já havia se passado. E as circunstâncias da noite só agravaram a sua agitação recém descoberta. Toda vez que Yumiko via aquela mulher entrelaçar os seus dedos com os de Hachiman ou o via se inclinando para dizer alguma coisa para aquela mulher, Yumiko fazia uma força descomunal e quase não conseguiu ter sucesso, mas suportou a vontade de beber nesses momentos.

No momento em que o discurso e o jantar começaram, Yumiko estava agradecida por ter terminado de conversar e finalmente sentar-se à mesa. Porém o alívio durou pouco quando ela percebeu que estava sentada com um dos líderes principais das forças armadas no Japão, e seu pai – Yoshimoto Miura, além de sua mãe, que ela tinha de admitir: ela estava absolutamente linda naquela noite. Mas felizmente ela havia avisado a eles que compareceria nesse evento, então o homem não ficou surpreso com a visão da filha, apesar de Yukari dar um leve sorriso para ela antes de retomar a conversa com uma outra convidada.

Na verdade, o foco de Yumiko era a mesa vizinha, onde Hachiman estava com aquela mulher. De vez em quando, a mulher sussurrava no ouvido de Hachiman, atitude que por si só era suficiente para agravar o humor azedo de Yumiko.

Quando a cerimônia terminou e as pessoas começaram a se levantar de suas mesas e a caminho das portas, Yumiko vagamente concluiu que era o que ela deveria fazer também. Ela começou a se levantar até que percebeu que Hachiman havia tomado a mesma atitude.

Hachiman se endireitou abruptamente e se virou. De trás de suas costas, Yumiko viu a mulher de cabelo preto na frente dele. Antes que ela pensasse em se levantar novamente, eles foram em direção da porta. Começaria naquele momento a sua pequena tarefa, e a hora de agir era agora.

Yumiko os seguiu imediatamente, querendo da maneira mais imediata possível saber o que esses dois eram um para o outro.

* * *

Natsue dirigia um Mazda MX-5 Miata vermelho, com rodas de prata pura que refletia a lua, confortáveis assentos de couro, além de um painel totalmente automatizado que contava com inúmeros acessórios que Hachiman tinha certeza que não era de fábrica. Ele não havia dado muita atenção a esses detalhes na ida, mas agora estava muito impressionado com o gosto dela.

"Esses gostos humildes, Natsue." Hachiman sorriu.

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado." ela sorriu olhando para baixo para ter certeza de que ele estava com o cinto de segurança. A segurança para ela sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, ao contrário dele, que havia pilotado a moto como um louco algumas horas atrás.

Uma vez que ela começou a dirigir, ele ligou o rádio com um pouco de atrevimento, permitindo que seu encontro fosse escolhido.

"Por favor, coloque algo minimamente audível, Hachiman." Ela brincou, fazendo uma curva acentuada ao redor da curva à frente apenas para foder com ele.

"Puta que pariu, mulher. Não faz nem um segundo que entramos e já está tentando me matar?" Hachiman disse enquanto descansou a mão na perna dela por um momento, dando-lhe alguns tapinhas.

"Estou apenas devolvendo o favor de mais cedo." Ela brincou, enchendo o carro com a sua ira divertida. Ele simplesmente revirou os olhos enquanto passava pelas estações do rádio, odiando a maioria das músicas que tocavam. Até que Rooster, do Alice in Chains, começou a tocar. Eles tiveram a sorte de pegar os primeiros segundos. Hachiman já tinha ouvido isso algumas vezes antes durante a sua estadia nos EUA e se identificava bastante com a música.

A guerra era o inferno, e o arranjo sombrio, lento e impulsionado pelo baixo nos versos faz com que as explosões e os altos sons do refrão se sentir como o inferno. O refrão surge do nada e atinge você com toda a força do mundo. A música relata a experiencia de vagar pelos pântanos infestados de Viet Congs apenas para ser recebido com tiros e explosões súbitas da artilharia inimiga depois de um longo período de silêncio desconfortável. Era uma música que se baseava nos sentimentos e ansiedades do soldado se preocupando com a sua situação de combate, com os violões esparsos e rastejantes acompanhando esses versos, e os seus momentos de violência, medo e orgulho casando com as partes mais agudas da música.

 _Sim, realmente era uma música incrível._

Hachiman nunca foi alguém que ouvisse muita música, e quando ouvia na maioria das vezes eram músicas de animes, principalmente o tema de PreCure, que talvez deve ter sido a música que ele mais ouviu em seu tempo de adolescente. Porém com o passar dos anos a música ajudou a afastar a sua mente das coisas que ele havia feito e presenciado nas forças armadas, e as vezes era melhor ouvir um bom som do que beber.

"Nunca pensei que você gostasse de grunge." Ela disse, girando o volante com uma mão.

"Eu gosto, e também fico surpreso que você conheça o gênero." Ele respondeu olhando para ela, enquanto admirava o seu rosto que havia ficado levemente corado. Apesar de já ter visto diversas mulheres em sua vida, Hachiman ainda se surpreendia com a beleza de Natsue.

Depois de cerca de meia hora ouvindo o melhor que o grunge tinha a oferecer, o carro de Natsue parou em frente ao seu apartamento, e houve um pequeno silêncio antes de Hachiman decidir falar algo.

"Obrigado por me trazer para casa, Nat-san." Ele desafivelou o cinto, e nesse momento ela o viu fechar os olhos, como se de repente ele lembrasse de algo.

"Você quer dormir aqui hoje à noite?" Hachiman perguntou calmamente, sabendo a possível reação que poderia causar em Natsue.

"O quê?" Ela respondeu surpresa, e não ajudou em nada o fato dela começar a corar profusamente enquanto falava. Ele tentava não olhar para a mulher, mas o esforço que ela estava fazendo para não exteriorizar o seu embaraço deixou a reação ainda mais adorável.

 _Se eu soubesse antes o quanto isso é prazeroso..._ Ele pensou enquanto olhava para a expressão aturdida que Natsue estava fazendo.

"Nat-san, você quer dormir aqui hoje à noite?" Ele repetiu a pergunta com um leve sorriso, satisfeito por ter arrancado uma reação fofa da mulher.

"H-hm" Ela desviou o olhar, sabendo que poderia facilmente ficar em transe com aqueles lindos olhos dele. Ela queria aceitar, porém ela ainda tinha deveres e um deles era terminar os preparativos para a equipe do GFE, sendo que o prazo máximo expirava em dois dias. Ela também já havia se comprometido o suficiente e não queria dar os seus superiores um motivo para pôr a sua função atual em xeque.

Natsue continuou a reprimir todas as suas emoções e falou friamente, embora num tom meio desajeitado. "E-eu tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que terminar os preparativos para a nossa equipe, e quero terminar isso o mais rápido possível." Ela olhou para ele, esperando por sua resposta.

"Não se preocupe, eu entendo", ele balbuciou enquanto assentia suavemente com a cabeça, "fico satisfeito por ter uma parceira tão responsável ao meu lado, mas você pode reconsiderar o meu pedido após terminar isso?"

Hachiman não sabia quando havia começado a se comportar despreocupadamente em torno de algumas pessoas; era algo que ele havia desenvolvido como um auxiliar para lidar com certas pessoas em certos momentos, mas ele nunca esperou que gostaria tanto disso. E embora ele fosse um profissional exemplar, isso não significava que ele não poderia se divertir um pouco com a sua tenente e puxar algumas cordas para acertar as probabilidades a seu favor.

"H-Hikigaya!" A mulher de cabelos pretos gritou, com Hachiman observando com satisfação enquanto o rosto de Natsue novamente ficou corado de vergonha.

"Boa noite, Natsue." Hachiman se despede e abre a porta, deixando o frio precoce entrar no carro de Natsue. Ele sai do carro e começa a andar em direção ao prédio.

"Boa noite, Hachiman." Natsue disse enquanto olhava ele se afastava sem olhar para trás. Logo em seguida ela deu a partida no carro e saiu do local.

Apesar de desprezar o comportamento desse homem, Natsue sabia que estava perdendo essa guerra. Como ele conseguia ter tal efeito sobre ela? Ao longo de todos os seus 23 anos de idade, _nenhum_ homem vivo foi capaz de fazê-la se sentir tão sentimental e emocional. E por mais que tentasse negar, Natsue definitivamente _sentia_ algo por ele. Hachiman Hikigaya aquecia o seu interior, e a fazia se sentir desejada.

Ela ainda não tinha certeza, mas depois de terminar os preparativos, talvez... _talvez_ ela reconsidere a proposta dele.

* * *

Yumiko bateu o pé em agitação enquanto o elevador levou um longo (e agonizante) tempo para subir. Ela tentou acalmar o coração e a respiração acelerada, dizendo a si mesma que era apenas uma visita comum, numa tentativa contraproducente de acalmar o seu coração.

Após vê-lo sair do carro daquela mulher, Yumiko se dirigiu a portaria do prédio sabendo que seria reconhecida pelo porteiro ou seja lá quem for, comportamento que facilitou a sua entrada no apartamento de Hachiman. Bastou somente algumas palavras e um ou outro sorriso para aquele homem liberar a sua passagem. Após chegar no hall de entrada do prédio, Yumiko se dirigiu a um dos elevadores num misto de incerteza e ansiedade, mas felizmente ela conseguiu gerenciar esses sentimentos.

No momento em que a porta do elevador se abriu, Yumiko saiu para o corredor e caminhou rapidamente para a porta marcada com o número "92", informação que havia conseguido com a sua informante. Era o quarto mais distante do elevador, mas também era o mais próximo da escada de incêndio que ia até o térreo. _Talvez isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com a profissão dele?_ Ela pensou.

 _...É agora!_ Ela pensou num tom resoluto após respirar profundamente.

Ela bateu alto na porta e esperou, e depois de apenas alguns segundos, ouviu passos suaves do outro lado da porta.

"Quem é?" A voz era dura e ameaçadora. Yumiko sorriu.

"..." Apesar da vontade de falar alguma coisa, ela não respondeu.

"Quem está aí?" Ele perguntou novamente num tom ainda mais rude do que o anterior, mas pela segunda vez ela não respondeu.

"Porra." Ela o ouviu dizer atrás da porta, mas continuou aguardando.

Houve um barulho de trancas antes da porta se abrir. Os olhos de Hachiman estavam nublados de exaustão e ele não usava nada além de calças pretas. Yumiko suspirou internamente para o seu físico. Este era um momento bastante ruim para admirar o corpo bem definida de um certo militar que havia desaparecido por anos, mas Yumiko não pôde deixar de ficar em transe com esse Hachiman Hikigaya. Nos anos seguintes ao seu desaparecimento, ela passou a se importar profundamente com Hachiman... muito mais do que ela jamais imaginou. E aqui estava ele agora, bem em sua frente, e _muito_ melhor do que ela imaginava.

"O quê? Yumiko?" O aperto de Hachiman na maçaneta ficou mole quando ele disse incrédulo, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

"Há quanto tempo, Hachio." Yumiko disse com um sorriso enquanto encurtava a distância entre eles.


End file.
